1 2 3 ¡Probando!
by Lily Evans de Potter
Summary: -TERMINADO- Doble fic - Cap 18 -La historia de James y Lily contada por ellos mismos, Lily lo ama, pero piensa que ella no existe para el… El la adora en secreto, pero cree que ella lo odia. ¿Cómo llegaron a casarse? ¡Pasen y lean!
1. L Tú Actitud

Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas

**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

_La historia de James y Lily contada por ellos mismos, Lily lo ama, pero piensa que ella no existe para el… El la adora en secreto, pero cree que ella lo odia. ¿Cómo llegaron a casarse? ¡Pasen y lean!_

_**Esta historia esta dedicada a mí hermana del alma, a la única que le dejo leer mis historias antes de que estén publicadas, este fic va enteramente a Agustina Méndez Vega, ¡espero tus reviews nena!**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Hola, bueno, hola._

**Lily siempre tan reservada.**

_Cállate James, sino quieres morir lentamente._

**O.k, mejor empieza.**

_Ah si…_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

_**1. L. Tú actitud. **_

Bueno, desde el primer momento en que lo vi sentí algo extraño, como si toda la tristeza no bastara para poder deprimir a ese chico, tenía una gran sonrisa y era tan pero tan lindo… ¡ah cierto! Hola, mí nombre es Lily Evans y bueno, soy pelirroja, ojos verdes, muy común…

Bueno, la primera vez que lo vi, yo estaba tratando de cargar el maldito baúl para poder salir del maldito tren antes de que se fuera conmigo arriba, e iba a pedirle ayuda a ese bonito chico de pelo desordenado, ojos avellana y lentes redondos, pero me quede muda y no pude pedirle por ayuda y el siguió de largo, claro, porque un hermoso chico como el notaria a una chica con horrible pelo rojizo y esos horribles ojos verdes, ¿Es que no había podido ser como mí hermana rubia de ojos celestes? Ah nooo, Lily tú eres cenicienta a ti te toca sufrir. Bueno aunque el me pasó de largo un muchacho de cabellos dorados y ojos miel se detuvo. "¿Necesitas ayuda?" Me pregunto, yo le asentí lentamente con una sonrisa y el se detuvo a ayudarme, su nombre era Remus Lupin y era muy bueno, me dijo que luego nos veríamos y yo solo le sonreí.

Luego llego el momento de la selección de casas, aun recuerdo cuan distraída estaba, miraba a ese chico que me parecía tan peculiar, tan extraño, jamás había conocido a nadie tan bello, por eso divagando en mí mente, (Como hago muy seguido) no escuche cuando la profesora llamo mí nombre.

- Lily Evans – Dijo y yo tarde unos segundos en darme cuenta que era yo, pero cuando reaccione trate de ir lo mas rápido que pude, me sentía tan estupida bajo ese sombrero… es que realmente los magos tienen una extraña manera de hacer esto, es que no podrían decir, tú vas a aquí, tú haya y así, NOO, hay que avergonzar a los alumnos el primer día de clases…

Pero así pasó, y cuando el sombrero grito "Gryffindor" me dirigí a mí nueva casa contenta, me senté y solo mire, esperando a ese niño que ya me había cautivado… pronto lo llamaron y me encanto su nombre "James Potter" es que era tan hermoso, el sombrero apenas estuvo sobre su cabeza que grito Gryffindor, ¿Y me creen muy ilusa por pensar que como íbamos a la misma casa, tal vez me hablaría? Si yo se, fue algo muy iluso de mí parte, pero es que me hubiera gustado. Bueno, no me voy a ir de tema, mí primer año fue tan fácil, y aunque el jamás se fijo en mí, simplemente pasaba de largo, y aunque Remus se paraba a hablar conmigo el y los otros dos se iba como si yo ni siquiera existiera…

Mí segundo año fue mas fácil, yo odio destacarme si hay algo que odio es que en una clase me feliciten y cosas así, siempre estuve bien con mí anonimato, pero al condenadamente gordo como una morsa profesor Slurghon parecía creer que yo era su gran descubrimiento, y siempre que necesitaba saber algo me lo preguntaba a mí, eso era odioso…

¿Qué es un bezoar? – Pregunto el profesor con fingida indiferencia, aunque yo sabia que me iba a preguntar a mí – Veamos, veamos… señorita Evans - ¡Ven! Tiene una rara y extraña manía conmigo, ni mencionar que siempre me invita a esas extrañas fiestas que hace como festejando que tiene alumnos inteligentes como si fuera merito de él… En el momento que menciona mí nombre puedo sentir como varias miradas se clavan en mí, todas excepto la de James, por supuesto.

Un bezoar es una piedra que esta alojada en el estomago de una cabra y puede salvarla de varios venenos, por eso es tan utilizado en pociones – Dijo yo como quien no quiere la cosa, el estupido profesor pone en su gigantesca cara de morsa una sonrisa.

¡Perfecto Evans! 10 puntos para Gryffindor – Dice, yo rodó los ojos y sigo con lo mió, que era dibujar vagamente un pergamino.

¿Qué necesita la cura de furúnculos para que este bien hecha? – Pregunta, esa pregunta es bien difícil y aunque yo se la respuesta, se la va a preguntar a alguien que este distraído, tiene esa extraña manía. – Veamos, señor Potter – Dice y aunque estoy increíblemente tentada de voltearme a mirarlo lo resisto, después de todo, ¿No quiero despertar sospechas, verdad?

Tiene que llevar colmillos de serpiente molidos, ortigas secas, pedazos de cuernos y púas de erizos – Aunque no lo estoy mirando se muy bien que uso un tono completamente desinteresado y se que seguro volvió a hacer lo que estaba haciendo sin problemas, y eso seria ver por la ventana, tontear con sus amigos o coquetear con una chica, oh si, el amor de mí vida ¿Dije amor de mí vida? Quise decir el chico que me resulta encantador, no eso también se oye horroroso, porque no mejor lo dejamos en James es un tremendo mujeriego, si ahí mejor…

Y mientras el profesor sigue con la clase, preguntándole a algún tonto para que sirve la cura de furúnculos, de nuevo, me sumerjo en lo que estoy dibujando y me dejo llevar. Pronto suena el timbre y la morsa habla de un pergamino de 30 cm. sobre la poción de cura de furúnculos, lo anoto rápidamente y salgo de esa clase cansada, odio que sea la ultima del día…

Bueno mí segundo año también fue rápido y fácil, y aunque ahora miraba más a James, yo lo atribuía a que jamás había visto a nadie así de bonito, pero bueno, no se siempre fui algo extraña.

Cuando menos lo pensé ya estaba en casa de nuevo, con mí madre que me decía que me veía bien, mí padre con sus típicas preguntas de si tenía novio, si había hecho amigas y con mí hermana que se dedicaba a ignorarme olímpicamente y eso me hacia pensar en James… Cada vez que Petunia lo hacia yo pensaba en el… ¿Patético no? Mí tercer año llego rápido, fue el primer y único año que mis padres pudieron acompañarme a la estación de King Cross, porque era la primera vez que Petunia no figuraba estar enferma, esta vez ni siquiera se había molestado en hacer eso. Ellos quedaron asombrados por el tren y yo solo reí, en ese momento Remus se acerco a nosotros y me saludo.

Hola Lily – Me dijo, yo le sonreí tenía la mirada cansada y algunos rasguños en la cara, yo se lo atribuía a un conejo malo que tenía ya que James siempre lo llamaba "su pequeño problema peludo"

Hola Remus – Le respondí yo, mis padres miraron al chico con una sonrisa.

Así que tú eres Remus Lupin – Dijo mí madre aparentemente feliz saludando al chico con un beso en la mejilla, el pobre Remus se sonrojo y mí madre rió.

Yo soy Amanda Evans – Le dijo mí madre, el le sonrió.

Es un gusto señora Evans.

Que complaciente – Dijo mí madre, mientas disimuladamente le pegaba una patadita a papá.

¡Auch! Hola, soy Jhon Evans – Dijo entonces mí padre, Remus solo le sonrió y le tendió la mano.

Mejor nos vamos – Dije yo, abrace a mis padres y subí al tren con Remus, en ese momento me pasó una pulsera de él, y como nos despedimos porque el entro a su compartimiento con sus amigos no me di cuenta, pero como a los cinco minutos volví pero no me atreví a entrar.

¿Qué tienes con esa pelirroja? – Esa voz era la de Black, decidí no entrar. Prefería escuchar que decían, quería escuchar que decía James.

Nada, Lily y yo somos solo amigos.

Mejor, es muy poca cosa para ti – Dijo entonces la inconfundible voz de James y es que era obvio, ¿Por qué el se fijaría en alguien como yo? El que era tan popular, atlético, inteligente, tan condenadamente hermoso con tantas seguidoras. Escuche como cambiaban de tema así que decidí entrar, golpeé con fuerza y escuche un adelante.

Remus – Dije tratando de no sonar afectada – Me olvide de dártela – Le dije pasándole la pulsera.

Se saluda pelirroja – Dijo entonces Black, menudos idiotas, hace dos segundos hablaban de mí como si fuera una cosa.

También se es cortes, sin embargo tú no tienes esos requisitos – Dije antes de darme media vuelta para salir, me dirigí a un compartimiento vacío y me puse a llorar.

Si lo se, muy estupido, pero es que estaba herida, entiéndanme, el chico que me encanta acaba de decir que soy poca cosa, aunque debo admitir que no me sorprendía, yo lo era, mas para un merodeador, en estos momentos era los que odiaba no tener amigas quienes me consolaran y me dijeran "ellos son poca cosa para ti" o algo así, pero es que yo era tan condenadamente antisocial. Además que chica seria amiga amia, todos me tenían por una come libros, va, los que me conocían que era un cuarto de séptimo, el resto del colegio ni sabia mí nombre, y es que yo no era exactamente "La señorita popularidad"

Y a pesar de el horrible comentario de James, yo no podía dejar de mirarlo, era como una droga, igual el por suerte no se daba cuenta, ese año me entere que Remus era un licántropo, debo decir que la noticia me impacto pero no me sorprendió, estábamos viendo a los hombres lobos en DCAO y muchas de las condiciones concordaban con el, y aunque yo le quería preguntar, me sentí aliviada cuando me lo dijo, le dije que si de cualquier manera podía ayudar, y desde entonces yo le hago la poción matalobos, algo que calma a los hombres lobo, no tienen esa saciedad de hambre, solo tienen que transformarse y pueden jugar con quien sea, incluso un humano ya que la poción los deja. Un día de invierno de ese mismo año, el se me acerco, fue algo completamente extraño para mí, pero lo mire, empezamos a hablar…

Lily, ¿Por qué no sales con nadie? – Me pregunto.

Bueno, no se… Creo que jamás encontré a nadie que me gustara así – mentira, pero no podía contarle la verdad a Remus, después de todo James era su amigo.

Claro, pero ¿No te gusta nadie? – Veía venir esa pregunta por un mal lado.

¿Remus tú no estarás…? – Entonces el pareció entender lo que yo había entendió,

Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no Lily, es que simplemente me daba curiosidad – Dijo, lo mire a los ojos y me di cuenta que no mentía.

Bueno, - De verdad considere decírselo por unos segundos, pero es que no podía, el era su amigo… - No – Dije y se que no se les miente a los amigos, ¿Pero que mas podía hacer?

Mí tercer año termino rapidísimo, como siempre con notas sobresalientes, así que me sentía nuevamente realizada y volví a casa como siempre, tranquila.

Así comencé a sentir_ "algo"_ por James Potter.

**Y así empieza esta historia, nada más por ahora, esto fue:**

**Travesura Realizada**


	2. L Una Mirada

Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas

**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

_La historia de James y Lily contada por ellos mismos, Lily lo ama, pero piensa que ella no existe para el… El la adora en secreto, pero cree que ella lo odia. ¿Cómo llegaron a casarse? ¡Pasen y lean!_

_**Anuncio:**_ No puedo contestar reviews acá por cuestión de tiempo, así que si quieren me pueden buscar mí mail en mí profile, y cuando me conecte preguntarme lo que quieran (este comentario va dirigido a los anónimos)

**Otra cosa, este fic ya lo tengo terminado, no actualizo porque no estoy nunca en la comp. Jejeje, Aquí vamos… **

_**2. L. Una mirada.**_

Cuando volví a Hogwarts por sexta vez volví de nuevo sin mis padres, y bueno es que el verano anterior Petunia había dejado de ignorarme y simplemente me hacia la vida imposible, al parecer se aburría con solo ignorarme… Así que también se hizo la enferma el día que yo volvía a Hogwarts. Admito que me molesto, pero hice la que todo estaba bien y volví de nuevo al tren, otra vez me encontré con Remus, esta vez yo trataba de subir mí maldito baúl y el se acerco.

La ayudo madam – Me dijo, yo solté una risa algo estridente, pero es que Remus solía recordare cuando feliz yo era en Hogwarts y como a veces no quería volver a casa. Sabia que estaba sola en Hogwarts pero era feliz, yo había cambiado desde tercero a sexto, estaba algo más alta, tenía el pelo mas argo, muchos detalles así que bueno, hicieron su diferencia en mí.

Si usted se ofrece caballero – Le respondí de la misma manera, el soltó una risita y me ayudo a subir el baúl, una vez arriba del tren le dije que no importaba, lo arrastraría, no quería molestarlo y aunque el insistió y me dijo que no era molestia le sonreí pero le dije que igual podía sola…

Entre a un compartimiento sola y saque un libro y mí walkman me puse los auriculares y me desconecte del mundo, ¿No le dije? Ah bueno si, tengo esa extraña manía, de perderme en lo que leo escuchando música romántica, tonto, lo se, aunque no solo escucho música romántica porque escucho de todo pero… Otra vez me voy de tema, ok, vuelvo a lo principal. La cuestión es que en ese momento una chica morocha de ojos cafés entro a mí compartimiento, yo la mire algo extrañada.

Emm, ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? – Me dijo.

Claro – Le dije yo y seguí con lo mió, es que jamás pensé que nadie quisiera estar conmigo, si lo se, algo dramática pero era la verdad.

¿Qué escuchas? – me pregunto, yo me extrañe.

¿Me hablas a mí? – Le dije.

Pues si, no hay nadie mas aquí – Me dijo yo me sonroje un poquito, bueno mucho por mí tonto comentario.

The mamas and the papas – Le dije.

A mí me encantan – Me dijo mirando a la ventana – Mí tema preferido es California Dreamin

El mió también – Dije con una sonrisa, ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

Jacklyn Byron – Se presento – Pero todos me dicen Jacky – Me dijo.

Lily Evans y me dicen… Bueno Lily – La chica rió.

¿Te puedo decir Lil?

Claro – le dije. Jamás me había dado cuenta que Mí nombre que es horriblemente corto pudiera tener un diminutivo pero esta chica lo había encontrado, parecía tan buena…

El viaje se pasó rápido, hablamos de todo y aprendí mucho de esa chica, le sonreí cuando me dijo que iba a buscar su baúl, que nos veíamos luego, yo Salí también en busca del mió, lo arrastre hasta donde los teníamos que dejar para que los transportaran a Hogwarts y me subí a un carruaje, por desgracia los merodeadores subieron en mí mismo carruaje, estaba completamente tentada de mirar a James, ver cuanto había cambiado si su pelo seguía totalmente desordenado, pero no podía, estaba "leyendo" y bajar mí libro para mirarlo seria totalmente sospechoso. Por suerte mí oportunidad llego…

Lily, ¿Qué tal el verano? – Remus, baje mí libro y le sonreí.

Bien, como siempre – Le dije y ahora de reojo mire a James me basto solo eso para ver que miraba hacia otro lado, que llevaba el pelo desordenado como siempre, los lentes reposando en la parte inferior de su nariz como si se le hubieran resbalado y no le importara, llevaba el uniforme completamente desarreglado igual que su pelo y eso, solo eso fue suficiente para que mí corazón se achicharrara completamente, volví a levantar mí libro con miedo de que se notara…

Saque mí walkman de mí mochila y empecé a escuchar un tema que me gustaba muchísimo, pero en ese momento sentí como alguien me sacaba un auricular y se lo ponía.

¿Qué es esto? – Preguntaba Sirius Black, entonces James miro, yo mire a Remus con cara de "sáquenmelo de encima" – Uau se escucha música – Dijo yo rodee los ojos, Remus pareció tentarse porque se rió y yo lo fulmine con la mirada – Esperen un segundo, yo conozco esta canción, James es tú canción favorita – El aludido pareció reaccionar y ahí vi como Sirius Black le pasaba el auricular y el se lo ponía para escuchar.

Ya basta – Dije algo harta y le saque el auricular y me lo volví a poner, gracias a dios llegábamos al castillo sino hubieran visto mí cara completamente sonrojada por el contacto, así que guarde el walkman en mí mochila y baje lo mas apurada que pude…

¿Recuerdan a Jacky la chica del tren? Resulto de ser Gryffindor como yo, y me encontró en la puerta del Gran Salón al mismo instante me ofreció sentarme con ella y sus amigos, yo acepte con una sonrisa, después de todo comer sola por seis años es horrible. Me senté junto con ellas y me presento a sus amigos.

Ella es Alice, pero le decimos Ali – Me dijo presentándome a una muchacha de pelo lacio rubia de ojos negros.

Hola – Me dijo ella

Hola – Conteste yo.

Ella es Brittany, pero le decimos Britt – Dijo señalando a una castaña claro con rolos, ojos miel y una sonrisa increíblemente dulce.

Un placer

Igualmente – Dije yo.

El es Frank, le decimos Frank o Franky – Dijo señalando a un chico morocho de ojos marrones, con cara algo regordeta, el chico me sonrió.

Hola – Le respondí yo.

Y por último, pero no menos importante, Charles, pero le decimos Charly – Este último me cautivo, tenía una hermosa cabellera negra y unos ojos verdes hermosos, se paro y me beso la mano, eso me derritió.

Un placer de conocer a alguien tan bonita – me dijo, yo me sonroje. Jacky rió.

Ya, ella es Lily Evans y le vamos a decir Lil – Dijo como si yo fuera ya alguien del grupo y eso me hizo sentir tan aceptada…

Mira Lily, tú y yo somos las únicas Gryffies, Frank y Ali van Huffelpuff mientras que Britt y Charly van a Ravenclaw, así que nos turnamos, cada día de la semana comemos en una mesa diferente de la casa, y queremos pedirte que nos acompañes – Yo me sorprendí.

¿A mí, porque? – Pregunte confundida.

Bueno, porque me has caído de lo mejor – Dijo ella como si fuera obvio - ¿Aceptas? – Me dijo.

Claro – Dije yo feliz.

La cena se pasó feliz, los chicos eran de lo mas divertido, Franky era muy chistoso siempre me hacia reír y aparte era muy bueno, Ali era así como la mas callada del grupo, pero pronto se abrió y empezamos a charlar cómodamente. Nota mental: Ali no para de mirar a Frank, seguro le gusta. Britt era mas tranquila, me hacia recordar vagamente a Remus, esa forma tan tranquila como si nada pudiera perturbarlos… Jacky era la mas extrovertida, y la mas sociable, ya nos habíamos hecho muy buenas compinches, mientras que Charly era demasiado lindo, y aunque no perdía mí estupida manía de mirar a James solo de reojo, había algo en Charly que me gustaba…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**Ejem, te estas yendo del punto.**

_Claro que no, tú porque no quieres ni pensarlo…_

**Vamos sigue con la historia.**

_Eso intento. _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

La cena finalizo bastante rápido, con Jacky nos despedimos de los chicos, me despedí de Ali, Britt y Franky con un hasta mañana, pero Charly volvió a agarrar mí mano y la beso diciéndome al oído "Espero verte mañana" y me sonrió, tan colorada estaba yo, que baje mí mirada y ahí note que James pasaba a mí lado, y le dije "Mañana nos veremos" a Charly y me fui seguida por una Jacky muy emocionada…

Le gustas – Me dijo.

¿A quien? – Le pregunto.

¡Da! – Me dice haciendo un gesto de que era obvio – A charly, jamás lo había visto tan emocionado por una chica… - Dijo ella, seguimos hablando, ya que adelante mió estaba James y no quería que pensara una cosa que no era, si se que era estupido porque el chico ni sabia que existía, se que me evito por seis años ni se molesto en cruzar una mirada conmigo, pero es que… bueno, no se como explicarlo. Llegamos a la sala común y Jacky se sentó en un sillón yo me senté junto a ella. Comenzamos a hablar y Remus se sentó en frente nuestro.

Hola – Nos dijo.

Hola Lupin – Dijo Jacky.

Hola Remus – Dije yo.

Hola – Repitió, yo me extrañe.

¿Pasa algo? – Le pregunte.

No nada – Dijo mirando el fuego, yo saque mí libro, mí walkman y bueno, mis lentes, si es que este año me recetaron lentes para leer y por mas de que los odie tengo que usarlos.

¿Usas lentes? – Me pregunto Jacky, entonces Remus se fijo en mí.

Solo para leer – La morocha me sonrió.

Son muy lindos – Me dijo.

Te quedan geniales – Me dijo Remus.

Gracias – Dije simplemente yo y me sumergí en mí lectura, sentí como alguien me sacaba una auricular pero deje que lo hiciera ya que era Jacky y a ella le gustaba la misma música que a mí. Una vez que los ojos se me cansaron, me saque los lentes, los puse en la mesa y me refregué los ojos, Jacky me miro y se saco el auricular.

¿Vamos a dormir? – Yo le sonreí en forma afimartiva, ella se paro y se dirigió a la habitación, yo busque a alguien con la mirada y lo encontré, me estaba mirando, un segundo ¿James Potter me esta mirando? En ese momento desvió su vista, y yo me sonroje termine de guardar mis cosas y subí tras Jacky…

Esa fue la primera vez que cruzamos nuestras miradas…

**Eso es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado, Déjenme su review (bueno o malo)**

**Esto fue**

**Travesura Realizada **


	3. L Celos

Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas

**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

_La historia de James y Lily contada por ellos mismos, Lily lo ama, pero piensa que ella no existe para el… El la adora en secreto, pero cree que ella lo odia. ¿Cómo llegaron a casarse? ¡Pasen y lean!_

_**Anuncio:**_ No puedo contestar reviews acá por cuestión de tiempo, así que si quieren me pueden buscar mí mail en mí profile, y cuando me conecte preguntarme lo que quieran (este comentario va dirigido a los anónimos)

_**3. L. Celos.**_

Una semana había pasado de nuestro sexto curso, para entonces yo ya me llevaba genial con los chicos, Jacky y yo nos habíamos hecho mejores amigas, nos contábamos todo, excepto claro, no le conté que yo estaba totalmente enamorada ¿Enamorada? No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, totalmente obsesionada, ahora si, por James Potter, no ese pequeño detalle lo omití, creí que así era mejor, Ali y Britt eran dos amigas geniales, también confiaba mucho en ellas, pero no tanto como en Jacky, aparte como dormíamos en la misma habitación habíamos llegado a compartir mucho mas, Franky y yo también éramos buenos amigos, el me había confesado que estaba atrás de Ali desde primer grado, y que se veían a escondidas, y estaban juntos, a mí me pareció todo tan romántico… Claro, porque me imagine a mí y acierta otra persona en la misma situación, dios no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza ni un segundo, yo y Charly también nos llevábamos bien, y aunque Jacky seguía insistiendo en que el estaba totalmente atrás mió, yo seguía negándolo, después de todo, un chico así jamás se fijaría en mí.

En otra clase de pociones aburrida yo seguía garabateando en mí hoja, cuando Jacky se dio cuenta de esa manía mía de dibujar en las clases, agarro mí dibujo y lo miro.

Hey devuélvemelo – Me queje con la chica, ella miraba al dibujo asombrada.

Uau es hermoso… Lily, ¿Qué no me has contado? – Me dijo, es que el dibujo era ni más ni menos que de James Potter, y dibujo bastante bien por desgracia.

Silencio – Dijo entonces la morsa, fue la primera vez que agradecí que fuera tan condenadamente insoportable. – Como decía haremos el filtro de muertos en vida en grupos que voy a elegir yo mismo, ya que algunos necesitan las notas – Dijo, y yo rogaba porque me tocara con Jacky.

Jacklyn Byron y… - Que diga mí nombre, que diga mí nombre, que diga mí nombre… - Sirius Black.

Rayos – Escuche que decía mí amiga, yo le sonreí como dándole fuerzas y ella se dirigió a un pupitre con el arrogante de Black, lo único que falta es que me pongan con Potter.

Lily Evans y James Potter – ¡Yo y mí gigante bocota! Odio eso, Mire a Potter y le hice un ademán de que viniera a sentarse conmigo el vino en seguida cosa que me extraño, pensé que iba a patalear, pegar, no se… Todos menos eso… Empecé la poción tranquila, el escuchaba todo lo que decía y parecía seguir todas mis ordenes es me extraño mas que nada, me sentía algo extraña jamás habíamos mantenido una relación aunque sea en un trabajo…

Pásame la infusión de ajenjo – Le pedí el me la pasó y yo la agregue, pronto nuestra poción fue la primera en completarse el color era de un perfecto color gris, el profesor pasó por nuestro lado y miro la poción.

¡Perfecto Señorita Evans y señor Potter! 10 puntos para Gryffindor – El hombre lleno un frasquito con la poción y lo dejo sobre su escritorio, para luego vaciar el caldero con un movimiento de mano. – Pueden disfrutar del resto de la clase como les plazca – Nos informo.

Yo saque mí libro y mis lentes y me puse a leer, Pero como tenía que leer mirando hacia abajo, los lentes se me resbalaban por la nariz y se me caían, y los volvía a acomodar pero se volvían a caer, bufe, no solo por los lentes, hacia rato sentía la vista de James clavada en mí, se me volvían a resbalar los lentes, los acomode y al segundo se volvieron a caer, me enfade por ser tan poco para James y me descargue con mis lentes empujándolos con fuerza hacia arriba cosa que solo hizo que se cayeran mas rápido. James se rió y yo me voltee hacia él enojada…

¿Qué es tan gracioso? – El me miro dejando de reír pero sin quitar una gigantesca sonrisa de su cara.

Intenta esto – Me dijo y con su varita hechizo los anteojos para que permanecieran en su lugar, yo me sonroje completamente.

Gracias – Pude articular, entonces sonó la campana y Salí hacia fuera, donde estaba Charly.

Hola – Me dijo.

Hola – Le conteste yo con una sonrisa.

¿Y Jacky?

Bueno… - Pero entonces nuestra amiga salio por la puerta muy cabreada.

Eres un tremendo estupido Black – Decía la chica.

No fue para tanto – Decía este y se tocaba la mejilla derecha.

Ya Jacky, tranquila – Le dijo Charly ella pareció calmarse.

Vamos, tengo hambre – Entonces la chica comenzó a caminar para el Gran Salón, y Charly me agarro por la cintura lo cual hizo que yo me sonrojara.

Vamos antes de que mate a alguien – me dijo muy cerca de los labios, entonces salimos para el Gran Salón.

El almuerzo fue calmo Jacky no mato a nadie, gracias a dios, no quería tener que sacarla de azkaban… Entonces hablando cómodamente sentí una mirada sobre mí, me gire y vi disimuladamente como James no me sacaba los ojos de encima, en ese momento Charly se sentó a mí lado, que había ido a buscar no se que…

Bueno – Dijo – Parece ser que perdí mis apuntes de Transformaciones – Dijo entonces el chico, ah eso era lo que había ido a buscar – ¿Luego me prestas los tuyos Britt? – Esta asintió. – Genial.

Lily, ¿En que piensas? – Me pregunto Franky revoleándome una ser villeta, que era de su parte un gesto que siempre me hacia cuando me perdía en mis pensamientos…

Nada – Dije yo simplemente.

Ya se acerca Navidad – Dijo entonces Jacky - ¿Adonde piensan ir? – Pregunto.

Yo a casa como siempre – Dijo Britt.

Yo igual, me voy a mí casa – Dijo Ali.

Yo… supongo que también, no tengo ganas de quedarme aquí, aunque mí madre sea un fastidio, siempre habla de lo orgullosa que esta de mí, por suerte pasamos Navidad en lo de mis tíos, así que va a ser genial – Dijo Franky con una mueca, yo reí silenciosamente.

¿Tú Charly? – Le pregunto Jacky al chico.

A casa.

Si yo también – Dijo la morocha.

¿Y tú Lily? – Me pregunto Charly, Jacky que ya sabia mí respuesta me pateo por debajo de la mesa.

Auch, me voy a mí casa.

Sabes Lily – Dijo entonces mí querida amiga (nótese la ironía por favor) – Charles vive muy cerca de Little Whinging, podría ir a visitarte – El chico la miro expectante y sonriente.

Claro – Dije yo, aunque eso seria tremendamente incomodo y entonces agregue – Todos pueden – Dije, el chico no pareció perder los ánimos y me guiño un ojo – Tengo que irme, ya empieza Estudios Muggles, Vamos franky – Dijo, entonces me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo era toda color tomate, mientras los dos chicos se iban…

¿No te gusta Charles? – pregunto entonces Ali.

No es eso, es que Lily esta enamorada de otro muchacho.

¡Eso no es cierto! – Me defendí yo, después de todo, no lo estaba, era solo una obsesión, ¿Recuerdan?

¿No es Frank, no? – Dijo entonces Ali preocupada, yo sonreí.

No, yo se que te gusta y se que el esta coladito por ti – Le dije yo, lo que pareció animar a la chica que ahora sonreía.

En la hora de la cena baje muy feliz con Jacky, no se porque, pero mí humor estaba genial, pero antes de llegar en un pasillo, encontramos a James Potter, ni mas ni menos, besándose con Michelle Klotrh, una rubia muy hermosa de quinto, sentí como unas lagrimas se agrupaban en mis ojos, así que me di media vuelta y me dirigí a mí habitación, seguida de Jacky, seguí de largo hasta mí habitación y allí di un portazo, en seguida sentí como Jacky entraba atrás mió, yo estaba tirada en el baño llorando…

Lily… - Me susurro ella, se acerco a mí y me abrazo, me dejo recostar mí cabeza sobre su pecho y mientras yo lloraba desconsoladamente ella me acariciaba el pelo…

Esa fue la primera vez que sentí celos de James Potter.

**Y si cada vez es más interesante, jeje, pero también los hago desear…**

**¡Ya saben! Hay review, hay actualización.**

**Esto fue…**

**Travesura Realizada**


	4. L Amor

Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas

**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

_La historia de James y Lily contada por ellos mismos, Lily lo ama, pero piensa que ella no existe para el… El la adora en secreto, pero cree que ella lo odia. ¿Cómo llegaron a casarse? ¡Pasen y lean!_

_**Anuncio:**_ No puedo contestar reviews acá por cuestión de tiempo, así que si quieren me pueden buscar mí mail en mí profile, y cuando me conecte preguntarme lo que quieran (este comentario va dirigido a los anónimos)

_**4. L. Amor.**_

Esa noche Jacky no me pregunto nada, me dejo que durmiera llorando, supuse que ella tampoco había bajado a cenar, porque a la hora que me acosté ya era muy tarde para que ella bajara, aparte escuche como ella también se tiraba en su cama… Era increíble, pero de verdad estaba celosa, celosa de esa rubia, porque ella era perfecta para el, hermosa, alta, de lindo cuerpo, popular, perfecta para él… me sentí tan estupida, porque como me había mirado en la clase de pociones, por un segundo creí que yo le interesaba. Me levante, Jacky se levanto conmigo y me abrazo…

Lily… - Me dijo, esto era lo que yo necesitaba, una amiga en la cual pudiera confiar.

Solo, no digas nada, de esto a nadie – Dije – Diremos que me sentía mal y tú me acompañaste – Ella me miro a los ojos por unos segundos.

Esta bien – Me dijo – Pero mas tarde hablaremos de esto – Me dejo bañarme y cambiarme, entre a la ducha con la esperanza de que el agua se llevara todos mis sentimientos, peor cuando Salí me sentía igual de pesada, igual de tonta e igual de fea. Me mire al espejo mientras Jacky se bañaba, ¿Por qué era tan condenadamente horrible? Era tan injusto, mis cabellos tan horribles, los ojos, todo, ahgg dios me odiaba. Jacky salio de la ducha y pareció leer mis pensamientos porque me dijo – no eres fea Lily, al contrario eres muy hermosa – Me dijo – Y personalmente no creo que necesites nada, pero si quieres te puedo ayudar – Ahí si la mire, por unos momentos saque mí vista del maldito espejo y la mire la chica ya estaba cambiada y se secaba el pelo con su varita.

¿Qué me harías? – Le pregunte.

Solo te retocaría, algo para resaltar tú encanto – me dijo. Entonces pensé: "Ahora o nunca"

No tengo idea de cuanto tiempo pase con ella, pero cuando salimos la gente me miraba Maldita sea, seguro estaba mas horrible y los retoques que Jacky me había hecho solo me empeoraban… Entonces entramos al Gran Salón y nos dirigimos a la mesa de Huffelpuff que era donde nos tocaba comer ese día, me senté al lado de Ali, en frente de Britt que me miraban.

¿Tan mal quede? – Les pregunte entonces, las chicas me iban a responder cuando una voz se incluyo a la conversación.

¡Lily, Jacky! – La reconocí casi al instante ese era Charly - ¿Qué pasó an… - Pero se quedo callado, y me miro, diablos debía de estar MUY fea, entonces me sonrió. – Lily, estas…

¿Horrenda? – Trate de aliviarle la carga un poco, pero el chico me negó con la cabeza.

Para nada, estas hermosa – Me dijo, entonces mire a las chicas que me asentían, y Franky que se unía a nosotros ahora me miro abriendo grande los ojos.

Lily estas… uau – Me dijo yo me reí – Pero la verdad, creo que natural eras mas divertida – Me dijo entonces sentándose al lado de Ali y dándole un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que esta se sonroje, yo me reí, parecía que el cambio no era tan malo después de todo…

Pero la persona que yo quería que lo notara parecía no darse cuenta, claro porque se estaba dando el gran lote con la rubia esa… Muchos rumores corrían sobre ellos, que se habían acostado, que ella estaba embarazada, que estaban de novios, pero yo no me creía ninguno de ellos, después de todo yo jamás me deje llevar por esas cosas.

La semana siguiente era luna llena, así que me encontré con Remus en el patio del colegio.

Hola – Me dijo feliz, aunque ya se estaba viendo algo pálido, parecía que estaba bien.

Hola – Le dije, saque de mí mochila el frasco con la poción y se la pase.

Gracias Lily, una vez mas salvas mí vida – Me dijo.

Sabes que no es cierto – Le dije yo, nos sentamos bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Quiero contarte algo – Me dijo.

Dime – El me miro y sonrió.

Creo que estoy enamorado – Me dijo…

¿Quién es la afortunada? – Le pregunte yo, el pareció dudar.

Te cuento sino le dices nada – Yo puse mí mano en el corazón.

Lo juro – Dije con una sonrisa - ¿Y quien es? – Le pregunte.

Britt – Yo abrí los ojos muy grande

¿Britt, Britt? – Le pregunte yo perpleja.

¿Conoces otra Britt? – Me pregunto el.

No es que, perdón… ¿Quieres que yo averigüe si ella esta enamorada, verdad? – le dije yo.

Emm, sino es meterte en líos – Me dijo el, yo le sonreí.

Para nada, pero ahora me voy quede con los chicos – Me despedí de Remus y me dirigí hacia el campo de Quidicht donde Ravenclaw entrenaba y Charly era el capital, me senté en las gradas al lado de Britt. - ¿Y los demás? – le pregunte.

Ali y Franky desaparecieron misteriosamente – Me dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "misteriosamente" yo reí. – Y Jacky dijo que tenía que hacer algo y me dejaron sola – Dijo la chica, vi mí oportunidad perfecta.

Britt, ¿A ti te gusta alguien? – Le pregunte.

¿Por qué preguntas? – Me dijo algo extrañada.

Solo preguntaba, tú eres muy bonita y estas solita… - Dije haciéndola reír.

Bueno, si me gusta, pero no le puedes decir nada…

No, jamás.

Me gusta Remus Lupin – Me dijo, yo la mire y sonreí.

Bueno, tú no te enteraste por mí, pero a el le gustas – Dije entonces yo mirando para otro lado como si ni estuviéramos hablando, ella me miro y sonrió.

¿En serio? – Me dijo esperanzada, yo le sentí mientras sonreía

Sip, ¿Quieres que lo impulse? – Le dije entonces.

¡Claro! Gracias Lil – Me dijo abrazándome, entonces yo también la abrace. El entrenamiento termino y todos bajaron de sus escobas, ahí vi como Gryffindor esperaba para entrenar y primero de todos, estaba el, que era el capitán… Lo mire y el… ¡me miro! Me quede así por unos segundos mirándolo, pero entonces Charly bajo de su escoba y se paro a mí lado, me tomo de la cintura (como ahora era costumbre en él) y me dio un beso en la mejilla, yo me di vuelta sonriente.

¿Y los demás? – Pregunto entonces el.

No se – Dijo Britt – Pero algo me dice que acá sobro, adiós y ¡Gracias Lil! – Dijo antes de irse, Charly me sonrió, yo mire al campo donde ahora volaban los puntitos que parecían ser los jugadores de Quidicht.

¿Paseamos? – Me pregunto entones el chico, yo asentí y nos fuimos de allí.

Luego de pasear y hablar casi de todo mientras Charly me agarraba de la cintura volvimos adentro del castillo, una vez en la puerta de la torre Gryffindor me detuvo y me sonrió.

Sabes Lily, de verdad me gustaría irte a visitar en las vacaciones de invierno – Me dijo entonces el, yo le sonreí, después de todo, no puede estar tan mal, ¿No? Pero yo no estaba enamorada de él, ¿Y de James si? Me pregunto una voz, no quería darle falsas esperanzas

Me encantaría – Le dije – Si es como amigos – Entonces el me sonrió, tenía esa manía de sonreír cuando yo le aplastaba las esperanzas.

Esta bien – me dijo – Por algún lado se empieza – Me beso la mejilla y se fue, yo entre a la torre Gryffindor y vi a Jacky sentada mirando el fuego con una sonrisa… ¿Triunfadora?

Hola – Le dije yo, cuando pareció caer en que yo estaba allí me sonrió.

Hola, ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? – Me dijo, yo me encogí de hombros.

Normal – Dije para luego tirarme a su lado en el sillón mirando el fuego, mientras cerraba los ojos…

Evans – Esa voz, esa inconfundible voz… Me di vuelta para mirar sus brillantes ojos.

Potter – Le dije… el me sonrió, ¿A mí?

Te quería pedir sino me ayudabas con la redacción de pociones – A eso era, si lo ayudo luego me tendrá como su maldito perro que hace sus tareas… Diablos, pero no quiero decirle que no…

Esta bien – Acepte, el se sentó a mí lado dejando el pergamino en la mes ay abriendo el libro. Pasamos la siguientes tres horas haciéndolo, mejor dicho pasamos las siguientes tres horas yo explicándole el entendiendo y escribiendo.

Eres genial – me dijo cuando terminamos, yo no pude evitar son reír, después de todo, es el chico que me gusta, o tengo una rara obsesión, si eso es hace siete años.

No lo soy – Dije entonces negando con la cabeza.

Lo eres, muchas veces las personas mas valiosas no ven lo especiales que son – Me dijo y me sonrió de nuevo – Muchas gracias, en serio, no se que hubiera hecho sin ti… - Y así se paro y se fue hacia su habitación. Yo me quede unos segundos pensando pero luego también me pare y me fui, subí las escaleras más ligeras, no con ese sentido pesado de esta mañana. Entre y Jacky me esperaba sentada en mí cama…

¿Y? – Me pregunto como quien espera que su madre le termine de contar el cuento de princesas que empezó la noche anterior.

¿Y que?

¿Qué pasó?

Nada, le explique pociones – Y yo soy esa hermana malvada que le dice a su hermana que las princesas no existen.

Vamos Lily, cuando vas a admitir que estas enamorada de él.

¡Yo no estoy enamorada de el! Solo me gusta mirarlo, me gusta imaginar que en algún mundo va a ser posible que el y yo seamos algo más que solo dos miradas que se cruzan, en un mundo donde el no se ande besando con estupidas rubias y ¡HAY POR DIOS ESTOY TOTALMENTE ENAMORADA DE ÉL!

En ese momento me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de él, así como lo dije mí amiga puso en su cara de nuevo, esa sonrisa triunfante.

**Cada vez mejor, no? Ya saben… REVIEW! Los adoro!**

**Esto fue**

**Travesura Realizada **


	5. L Contacto

Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas

**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

_La historia de James y Lily contada por ellos mismos, Lily lo ama, pero piensa que ella no existe para el… El la adora en secreto, pero cree que ella lo odia. ¿Cómo llegaron a casarse? ¡Pasen y lean!_

_**Anuncio:**_ No puedo contestar reviews acá por cuestión de tiempo, así que si quieren me pueden buscar mí mail en mí profile, y cuando me conecte preguntarme lo que quieran (este comentario va dirigido a los anónimos)

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews!**

_**5. L. Contacto **_

Nos fuimos para las vacaciones de invierno prometiendo vernos y eso hicimos, nos vimos, pero nada importante pasó y volvimos a Hogwarts, en la estación de trenes mire mí reloj, era temprano, seguramente no habían llegado aun, entonces Remus y… James, que estaba más hermoso que nunca con esa sonrisa en la cara, ok, me pase se me acercaron.

Hola Lily – Me dijo Remus abrazándome, yo respondí.

Hola Remus – Dije - ¿Qué tal Navidad con tú querido problema? – Le dije yo, el me sonrió.

Muy bien, gracias a tú poción – Yo sonreí.

Hola Evans – Me dijo el yo lo mire y por unos segundo me perdí en su mirada, pero al instante sacudí mí cabeza…

Hola Potter – Le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa, entonces sentí que todo se volvía negro, pero entonces escuche una voz.

JO, JO, JO – Me dijo al mejor estilo papá Noel yo me reí.

Charles – Dije entonces, el me saco las manos de los ojos y me abrazo. Pero luego de un momento los dos caímos al piso. – AUUU – Atine a decir ya que mí trasero sufrió gravemente

Hola – Dijo una voz familiar y abrí los ojos, ahí estaba Jacky con una sonrisa.

Demoníaca – Le dije yo, ella se rió y se paro, al instante Charles se paro y estaba, naa, ¿Sonrojado? Me tendió una mano y me pare, en ese momento Ali corría con Britt atrás.

UN SEGUNDO - Gritaba la castaña.

NO, LLEGAREMOS TA – Pero entonces nos vio y se sorprendió - ¿Qué hacen aquí afuera? – Dijo la chica asombrada - ¡YA SALE EL TREN! – Grito señalando su reloj que decía que eran las 10 de la mañana.

En realidad no – Dijo Remus señalando el reloj de la estación, que decía que eran las nueve.

¡MALDITO RELOJ! – Dijo entonces la rubia, yo me reí, y Britt se acerco a Remus que la beso en la mejilla y yo sonreí sin darme cuenta, porque escuche una voz en mí oído.

¿Son dulces, no? – Conocía mí voz como mí propia vida, me di vuelta y le di una cortés sonrisa, entonces vi como Franky saludaba a todos.

¡Zanahoria! – Me dijo.

¡Manzana! – Le dije yo, a Frank le gustaba decirme así por mí pelo, porque si hay algo odiaba era que mí pelo era rojo, más odiaba que dijeran que era naranja, y como Alice decía que Frank tenía el culito en forma de manzana, había decidido decirle así.

Entonces, pensé y pensé que comprarte de Italia - ¡ah si! Los tíos de Frank viven en Italia y siempre pasa las vacaciones de invierno haya. – Y me decidí porque encontré esto – De su mochila saco un gran y pesado libro.

¿Un libro? – Pregunte yo algo desilusionada, no es que no me gustaran los libros pero yo ya tenía suficientes…

Ábrelo – Me dijo, yo obedecí y lo abrí, adentro había muchísimos dibujos de obras de arte y explicaba de que se trataba cada una, yo lo mire extasiada. – Para que continúes con tú arte – Me dijo yo sonreí y lo abrace. Mira a los costados, Remus y James ya no estaban, los chicos me jalaban, íbamos a buscar compartimiento…

Esa noche cenamos tranquilos contándonos que habíamos hecho durante las vacaciones, yo solo sonreía, estaba perdida en mí mente de nuevo, entonces sentí como algo me pegaba, me sorprendí al ver que era una nota y no la servilleta de Frank, la abrió, su letra se me hacia familiar…

"_Lilita: ¿Qué haces tan preocupada, piensas en Potter? Tú amada Jacklyn"_

Sonreí y mire a la morocha que estaba sentada al lado de James unos cinco puestos más haya. Ella tenía ese nuevo mote cariñoso que solo usaba ella "Lilita" era lindo debo admitir que es mejor que "Lily"

"_Solo un poco, de todas maneras ya me voy a dormir, estoy cansada" _

Le respondí tirándole la carta en la cara, para luego reírme. Me levante de mí asiento y me despedí de los chicos y salí de allí, me dirigí a mí habitación sin vacilar.

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano, me pegue una buena ducha y baje las escaleras dejando a Jacky durmiendo, después de todo era sábado y no quería molestarla, baje las escaleras hacia los patios y comencé a divagar, dejando que mis pies me llevaran, entonces me di cuenta que me había sentado bajo un árbol, suspire y mire el lago mientras pensaba en…

¿Molesto? – Tengo la vaga idea de que siempre soy yo la que lo llamo con la mente, se que suena tonto, pero esa fue mí sensación.

No – Le dije entonces, el se sentó a mí lado, de repente me di cuenta de que era enero y que hacia frió, me abrace lentamente, ¡Maldito invierno! Como lo odio y achi, ya empezamos, achi, achi, achi, achi, achi, ACHI. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué me cubre? De repente mire como James me miraba, el se había sacado su túnica y me la había puesto a mí, en ese gesto que sentí su mano a través de la tela me recorrió una corriente eléctrica… – No quiero que te resfríes por mí culpa – Le dije entonces, pero no tenía intención de sacarme su túnica, tenía ese olor tan característico a el, algo así como olor a primavera y vainilla.

No importa, de todas maneras tú estas resfriada – me dijo, yo reí.

No, tengo alergia, es común que estornude así – Le dije yo – En serio será mejor que volvamos adentro, no quiero que por tener un gesto conmigo te resfríes – El me sonrió y se paro, tendiéndome una mano para que yo pudiera seguirlo, entonces mire el paisaje, respire profundamente y sentí ese olor a mañana mezclado con olor a James, que era increíblemente delicioso… Empezamos a hablar de que nos gustaba, me pregunto por esa canción que yo tenía de Yellow Card, una banda que a mí me gustaba mucho y al parecer a el también. Pronto legamos a la Sala común el me sonrió. Yo le sonreí, algo dispuesta para irme y el me detuvo.

Lily… el fin de semana que viene hay una salida a Hogsmade ¿Quieres venir conmigo? – Entonces lo escuche, el coro de ángeles que sonaba atrás mió.

Emm… ¿no tendrías que salir con Michelle? – Recordé entonces, claro el coro de ángeles que sonaba atrás mió ahora se derrumbaba, y las hermosas voces de los ángeles gritaban "ayuda" y "nos caemos" y cosas así.

Diablos, bueno, no hagas planes y sostiene esa respuesta hasta mañana, ¿Si? – Yo solo asentí y subí a mí habitación, donde había una Jacky mirando por la ventana.

Que feo Lil – Me dijo entonces.

¿Eh?

Lo primero que haces al entrar gritando histérica ¡¡ESTUVE CON POTTER EN EL LAGO!! – Dijo la chica largándose a reír histérica, yo también reí y la abrace.

Me invito a Hogsmade.

¿En serio? ¿Qué le dijiste? – Me pregunto sorprendida.

Nada.

¿Nada?

Claro porque el aun esta con Michelle.

¡Diablos! – Dijo entonces ella.

¿Pero que te propones? Te veo hablando con Black, despareces – Recordé entonces yo dándome cuenta que hacia tiempo mí amiga se comportaba de manera extraña.

Bueno… jejeje… Lily no me mates.

¿A que te refieres? – Dijo yo algo sorprendida.

Es que no te dije que bueno… que… yo y Black… estamos en algo – Dijo entonces.

¡¡QUÉ?? – Grite histérica, bien calladito se lo tenía.

Si, bueno, es que con todo de lo de Potter era mejor no comentarte nada y bueno…

Pensé que lo odiabas

Lo hacia, pero nos asignaron un trabajo de Transformaciones juntos, ¿Recuerdas? – Yo asentí – Y bueno, desde entonces hay algo, pero no es nada importante, lo juro – Yo bufe.

Si claro, por ahora…

Esa mañana fue la primera vez que James y yo hicimos contacto.

Esa noche todo era tranquilo, nos tocaba cenar en la mesa Gryffindor, y como siempre hacia mí tarea de mirar a James, aunque ahora se me hacia más difícil ya que a veces el levantaba la vista como si esperara algo, en ese momento supe que era una enojada Michelle se dirigía a James.

¿QUE SIGNIFICA QUE TERMINAMOS? – Dijo la chica arrastrando a un Petter algo asustado.

Eso, que terminamos – Dijo el chico mirando el plato, podía ser muy valiente, pero en esos momentos me parecía totalmente cobarde.

¡Y LO DICES TAN TRANQUILO!

¿Cómo quieres que lo diga? – Dijo el ahora parándose – Tú te piensas que estamos de novios cuando yo nunca dije eso, así que simplemente terminamos algo que nunca empezó – Dijo saliendo por la puerta, yo me quede algo asombrada, No lo hacia por mí. No… ¿No podía ser, no? Sentí como una nota me pegaba en la frente, mire a Jacky que me miraba como esperando a que le respondiera.

"_Lilita querida, ¿No te resulta extraño? Digo, si hoy te pidió de ir a Hogsmade y corta con Michelle, ¿Crees que lo hizo por ti?"_

Pensé unos segundos mí respuesta, luego entendí, no había respuesta, y simplemente le hice un gesto como que no sabia, luego Jacky y yo nos despedimos de los chicos yendo a nuestra sala común, íbamos cantando, lo se, muy tonto, pero era algo que nos gustaba hacer, entramos a la sala común y James me agarro del brazo tirándome para salir a hablar con el, mire a Jacky con una mueca de "¿Y a este que le pasa?" Pero ella solo me sonrió y me guiño un ojo… No se cuanto tiempo ni cuanto camine siendo arrastrada por James, pero fue genial, me deje llevar unos momentos por las fantasías que en mí mente se presentaban, como de James y yo felices como una pareja, besándonos… Cuando James paro en el marco de una ventana salí de las divagaciones de mí mente y lo mire, estaba tan lindo mirando la ventana, parecía preocupado, pero luego se voltio y me sonrió.

Bueno, Michelle no es más un problema – me dijo sonriente, yo también sonreí.

Me alegro – le dije, no se creerían que me tiraría a sus brazos, ¿No? Bueno, eso no estaría tan mal, hay dios ¡Lily concéntrate!

Emm, ¿Entonces vienes conmigo?

Bueno… - Empecé yo – A pesar de que seguramente voy a morir lentamente luego de que Michelle se entere, seguramente Jacky me diga que estoy cavando mí propia tumba y planeando mí funeral, y de que Franky me de un discurso sobre porque no debería ir, claro que si – Dije, entonces note que James reía – Espera un momento, ¿Dije todo lo anterior en vos alta? – El me asintió, de repente me puse del mismo color que mí pelo.

No importa, te espero el día de la salida a las 4, ¿te parece? – Yo asentí… Volvimos caminando a la torre en silencio, pero no era de esos silencios incómodos para nada, yo miraba las paredes, me resultaba tan entretenido, ok no era entretenido, estaba tratando de pensar algo para hablarle, pero pronto llegamos a la torre y entramos, allí me esperaba una Jacky totalmente feliz, eso me extraño, pero ¿Qué no me extraña de mí amiga últimamente?

¿Y? – Me pregunto impaciente, yo le sonreí algo extrañada, ¿Cómo es que se ve tan feliz?

Le dije que si – Dije entonces yo con una media sonrisa ella me sonrió.

¡Genial! - ¡Un segundo! ¿Ella me dice que es genial? ¡Algo pasa aquí! –Aunque te estas cavando tú propia tumba – ¡ven ya sabia yo! No podía ser todo tan perfecto…

Bueno, me parece que me voy a dormir – Dije cansada.

Entre a mí habitación y me tire a dormir, de verdad estaba que me moría, sentí la calidez de mis sabanas y caí en un sueño profundo donde James me besaba…

**Ajjajaja soy mala, pero pronto se viene la cita**

**No se preocupen! Jajaja ya saben que quiero… empieza con R y termina con eviews! Jajajaja besos y esto fue…**

**Travesura Realizada**


	6. L Una Cita

Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas

**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

_La historia de James y Lily contada por ellos mismos, Lily lo ama, pero piensa que ella no existe para el… El la adora en secreto, pero cree que ella lo odia. ¿Cómo llegaron a casarse? ¡Pasen y lean!_

_**Anuncio:**_ No puedo contestar reviews acá por cuestión de tiempo, así que si quieren me pueden buscar mí mail en mí profile, y cuando me conecte preguntarme lo que quieran (este comentario va dirigido a los anónimos)

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews!**

_**6. L. Una cita **_

Me levante al día siguiente esperando despertar del sueño de mí vida, donde James me invitaba a salir, esperaba levantarme y volver a ser Lily Evans la chica pelirroja a la cual James Potter considera poca cosa, pero cuando me levante y vi como Jacky me sonreía me di cuenta que no lo había soñado, que había sido real. Me bañe lentamente esa mañana, fue como si el tiempo no pasara más… Ese día las clases se me hicieron pesadas, fue como si todo fuera lo mismo de siempre. Salí de la clase de Pociones riéndome de una broma de los merodeadores, le habían tirado una poción verde y viscosa a Slurghon, y afuera estaba Charly, al verme salir sonrió.

Hola Lily – Me dijo.

Hola – Le conteste yo, Jacky me miro con una mueca algo extraña.

Yo… tenía que irme, ¡Hey Sirius espera! – Le grito al merodeador y salio de allí, Charles me sonrió.

¿Damos una vuelta?

Claro – Le dije yo, caminamos sin rumbo fijo, yo iba pensando en lo que tenía que hacer para mañana, que era viernes, cada vez menos para la cita con James…

Oye Lily – Me dijo al rato, me detuvo y me miro a los ojos.

¿Si? – Pregunte yo.

Yo… me preguntaba… si tú… si tú… QuerríassalirconmigoaHogsmade – Dijo muy deprisa sin que yo entendiera ni una palabra.

¿Qué? – Le pregunte yo confundida.

Claro, era obvio – Dijo amagando a irse.

No, no – Lo detuve yo – Es que no entendí.

Jejeje – Me dijo sonrojado – Yo quería saber si no irías a Hogsmade conmigo – Me pregunto, yo no sabia que decirle por unos momentos considere la idea de salir corriendo, todo era mejor que romperle el corazón.

Yo… Charles lo siento, ya tengo cita – Le confesé yo, vi en su cara la decepción.

Está bien Lils – Dijo yéndose, yo lo vi irse, y luego me dirigí a mí habitación.

Por fin llegaba el sábado… se me había hecho eterna la semana, me levante tarde, así que no baje ni a desayunar ni a almorzar, estaba extasiada, contenta, feliz, vi como Jacky entraba a la habitación.

Buenos días Bella Durmiente – Me dijo feliz, yo le sonreí.

Buenos días, me voy a bañar – Dije dirigiéndome a la ducha.

No sabia que más hacer para matar el tiempo, me bañe, incluso me exfolie (algo que me recomendó Jacky) Me puse un Jean negro ajustado, una remera fucsia, unas zapatillas haciendo juego, y me abrigue con una camperita violeta ligera, mire el reloj, 3:30, me maquille ligeramente y baje, y ahí estaba el, hermoso, con el pelo como siempre, un Jean, unas zapatillas deportivas, y un buzo deportivo azul oscuro, estaba increíblemente hermoso, y despedía ese olor a Primavera y vainilla.

Hola – Me dijo.

Hola – Le dije yo aspirando ruidosamente todo su olor.

¿Vamos?

Claro – Le dije yo y salimos hacia fuera.

No hacia mucho frió por ser la época que era, gracias al cielo. Fuimos caminando lentamente hasta los carruajes, subimos a uno donde estaríamos solos, de todas maneras no muchos alumnos salían a las cuatro, generalmente salían más temprano, como Jacky que se había ido con Black a las tres. Una vez que llegamos a Hogsmade, bajamos y nos paramos a la entrada del pueblo.

¿A dónde quieres ir? – Me pregunto.

Mmm ¿Podrías confiar en mí? – Me di cuenta de lo estupidas que sonaban esas palabras después de que salieran de mí boca, me sonroje, pero el solo sonrió.

Claro que si – Me dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, yo sonreí.

Vamos – Dije y lo arrastre.

Doblamos esquinas, recorrimos cuadras hasta que el olor a frutas inundo nuestras narices, entramos a un pequeño local bien iluminado por unas ventanas que daban a la calle, había varias mesas y sillas, todas decoradas con frutas que danzaban y cantaban melodías diferentes, que en realidad eran canciones conocidas, y las meseras eran señoras mayores de cuarenta años que iban y venían con teteras que silbaban y le hablaban a los clientes, y platos vacíos que preguntaban de que querían el siguiente pie.

De manzana – Escuchamos como le decía un chico a un plato y al instante un vistoso pie que largaba tiritas de vapor aparecía en el plato. Nos sentamos en una mesa junto a una ventana y una señora se nos acerco. Era rubia de ojos celestes algo regordeta.

Hola Lily – Me dijo con voz tranquila y pausada, yo le sonreí.

Hola Gloria – Le dije con una sonrisa.

¿Qué van a querer? – Nos pregunto.

Tráenos te de pera y dos pies de durazno – Dije yo, ella sonrió y se fue.

¿Ordenaste por mí? – Me dijo James divertido – Sabes, no tengo más cinco años. – Yo le sonreí.

Es que creo que vas a querer probarlo, es delicioso – Entonces Gloria trajo una tetera blanca con flores celestes que bailaban y se reían, unos platos con el mismo diseño, aunque no se veían por el pie, el olor se mezclo con nuestras narices y era delicioso. James agarro la tetera y nos sirvió a ambos, yo le sonreí en agradecimiento.

¿Y como descubriste este lugar? – Me pregunto.

Una excursión a Hogsmade, iba caminando sin rumbo fijo, y de pronto escuche esa canción de Yellow Card "rough landing holly" – El asintió como dándome a entender que sabia de lo que hablaba – Así que fui al lugar de donde salía esa música, entre a este hermoso lugar, pedí te de pera y pie de durazno y bueno, me enamore de este lugar, vengo siempre desde entonces – Explique, el me sonrió. Hablamos de muchas cosas hasta que ya no tuvimos más ganas de tomar te ni de comer pie.

¿Más te? – Nos pregunto la tetera, cortés, yo le sonreí.

No, gracias – Le dije yo – Queremos la cuenta – La tetera desapareció junto con los platos, y apareció un papel.

Son treinta galones y dos Knuts – Dijo el papelito, yo iba a sacar el dinero de mí bolsillo y entonces escuche una voz.

No te atrevas – Me dijo James sacando el dinero y poniéndolo sobre la cuenta, junto con una propina para la mesera.

Puedo pagar – Le dije yo algo indignada.

Eso lo se – Me dijo el – Pero yo te invite – Me dijo sonriente y sacándome de Ali. El es como un príncipe, yo soy cenicienta la fea y sucia cenicienta y el es mí bellísimo príncipe azul que me rescata de mis horribles hermanastras… Así es el.

¿A dónde vamos ahora? – Pregunte yo, el miro el cielo y luego me miro a mí con una sonrisa.

¿Podrías confiar en mí? – Me dijo, yo me sonroje.

Por supuesto – Dije muy bajito, pero el me escucho, por lo que me sonrió y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos y me arrastro, caminamos y caminamos hasta que llegamos a una montaña al final del pueblo, de allí se veía Hogwarts, muy pequeño claro, y se veía el atardecer, que tenía colores amarillos, rojos, violetas, un espectáculo. Y había una pequeña laguna donde había hermosos cisnes, me separe un momento para poder ver con claridad ese paisaje – Uau – Dije yo.

Me gusta venir aquí cuando necesito paz – Me dijo, yo me di vuelta y le sonreí, entonces vi como el se acercaba a mí, estaba por pasar, ¡Me iba a besar! Cerré los ojos, sentí que mí respiración se aceleraba, en ese momento no me importaba si el me estaba usando, dios, ¡lo iba a besar! Iba a averiguar cual era el misterio de sus carnosos y deliciosos labios, entonces el… ¿Me sacudió? - ¿Tienes sueño? – Me pregunto.

¿Qué? ¡No! Em… ¿James? – Le pregunte yo algo sonrojada.

¿Si?

¿No me vas a besar? – Se que fue estupido preguntárselo, pero sino lo hacia no pasaba lo siguiente.

No pensé que quisieras que lo haga – Me dijo sonrojado, no podía creerlo, ¡El se había sonrojado conmigo! En ese momento me di cuenta, yo no era una más en su lista, el de verdad sentía algo por mí.

Ya vez que si – Le dije. Me sonrió y puso sus fuertes y varoniles brazos alrededor de mí cadera, estrechándome más hacia el y haciéndome sentir protegida como nunca en mí vida, fue acercándose lentamente a mí así que yo cerré mis ojos y lo sentí, sentí esa misma corriente eléctrica que me recorrió el día que el me había dado su capa, lo sentí, sentí sus labios y sentí ese dolor de panza que era tan delicioso… No se cuanto tiempo pasamos sumergidos en ese mundo de fantasías que James me provocaba, no se cuanto tiempo aspire su fragancia a primavera y vainilla, lo único que me acuerdo es que no me quería separar, quería que ese beso durara para siempre, y la falta de aire se nos hizo demasiado obvia y tuvimos que separarnos… Apoyo su frente en la mía y me miraba a los ojos.

Lily… - Me susurro lento, pausado, me encanto, mí nombre nunca había sonado tan bien como cuando había salido de sus labios.

¿Si James? – Dije yo.

¿Queres ser mí novia? –

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAAA SI QUE SOY MALVADAAAA AJAJAJAJA are jajaja… Bueno solo tengo que decirles que esta vez actualice con poquitos reviews, pero que si quieren saber que pasa, TIENEN QUE HABER MÁS REVIEWS, así que esta vez espero más jejeje…**

**Esto fue…**

**Travesura Realizada**


	7. L Formales

Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas

**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

_La historia de James y Lily contada por ellos mismos, Lily lo ama, pero piensa que ella no existe para el… El la adora en secreto, pero cree que ella lo odia. ¿Cómo llegaron a casarse? ¡Pasen y lean!_

_**Anuncio:**_ No puedo contestar reviews acá por cuestión de tiempo, así que si quieren me pueden buscar mí mail en mí profile, y cuando me conecte preguntarme lo que quieran (este comentario va dirigido a los anónimos)

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews!**

_**7. L. Formales.**_

¿Quieres ser mí novia? – El coro de ángeles que se había caído volvía ahora con yesos, sillas de ruedas, pero cantaban hermoso, sentía ese olor en mí mente y esos brazos protegerme, que sonreí, sonreí como si nunca hubiera sonreído.

Si… - Dije yo en casi un gemido, y es que estaba totalmente excitada por la situación. El me sonrió, con esa sonrisa llena de dientes que solo el podía darme, lo amaba, lo amaba, lo amaba, lo amaba, lo amaba, lo amaba, lo amaba, lo amaba, lo amaba, lo amaba, lo amaba, lo amaba, lo amaba, lo amaba, lo amaba, lo amaba… Comencé a tiritar, no recuerdo si era por el frió o por la emoción, pero el lo atribuyo al frió, así que se saco su buzo y me lo puso, que estaba calentito, con su aroma…

¿Mejor? – Me pregunto, yo asentí.

Me vas a tener que regalar este buzo – Le dije yo aspirando su aroma, me estaba volviendo loca… El rió.

Es tuyo, lo que tú quieras es tuyo – Yo lo mire y puso mis brazos en su cintura.

A ti, es lo único que quiero – Le dije yo, el me sonrió con más ganas y nos volvimos a fundir en otro beso, otro beso que era hermoso, hermoso como el… - James – Susurre luego, con los ojos cerrados aspirando su aroma, sentí como el me abrazaba más contra su pecho, no me quería mover de allí, jamás.

¿Si? – Me dijo.

Quiero que esto sea un secreto, por ahora, hasta que les cuente a los chicos – Le dije, el me apretó con más fuerza.

Claro – Me dijo…

Estuvimos un rato allí, y cuando volvimos no había nadie en los carruajes, así que nos hicimos muchos mimos, caricias perfectas porque eran hechas por sus manos… Cuando llegamos al castillo nos despedimos en la puerta del castillo, el iba a los terrenos a ver a sus amigos, y yo iba a buscar a Jacky, subí por las escaleras muy contenta con el buzo de James todavía sobre mí, entre a la habitación y Jacky me esperaba pacientemente sobre la cama.

¿Y? – Me pregunto. Yo sonreí y me tire en la cama con ella.

Fue increíble, nos besamos y luego me dijo si quería ser la novia, y yo dije que si, y como yo temblaba de la emoción, pero el seguro pensó que tenía frió, me dio su buzo que tiene su olor, y me lo ha regalado, y el es genial, y lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, ¡y lo amo! – Dije yo deprisa, contenta, feliz, extasiada. Jacky se rió.

Me alegro, ¿Cómo le vas a contar a los chicos?

Solo hay una manera – Dije yo.

Esa noche bajamos a cenar y nos tocaba en la mesa de Ravenclaw, Britt y Ali estaban allí charlando felices, yo me acerque con Jacky y les sonreí.

Tengo que decirles algo – Dije.

¿Si? – Me preguntaron.

Desde hace mucho tiempo estoy enamorada de James Potter – Dije bajito para que solo me escucharan ellas tres. Vi como las chicas me miraban totalmente sorprendidas, pero decidí continuar – Y el otro día me invito a Hogsmade, y yo acepte, y hoy pues, nos pusimos de novios – Dije yo de nuevo bajito y rápido, Ali me miraba sorprendida, Britt sonrió.

Ya me imaginaba yo, felicitaciones – Me dijo.

Gracias – Dije yo sonrojada.

¿Por qué no nos contaste antes? ¿No confiabas en nosotras? – Me pregunto Ali.

No es eso, es que pensé que el no quería nada conmigo, entonces preferí no decirles algo que seguro no seria nada, si les cuento es porque de verdad las quiero muchísimo, son las primeras y únicas amigas que tengo… - Entonces Ali me sonrió.

Felicitaciones – Me dijo, entonces se nos unieron Charles y Frank, deje que se sentara Franky al lado mió y al lado de él Charly…

Lils, ¿Con quien fuiste a Hogsmade? No te vi con Jacky – Me pregunto Franky, era ahora o nunca.

Fui con… James Potter – Dije yo de nuevo bajito, los dos chicos me miraron con los ojos que casi se le salían de sus orbitas, poco más y yo ya les iba a decir, "No quiero ojos para cenar"

¿Qué? – Me pregunto Franky como si hubiera oído mal.

Con James Potter – Respondí yo.

¿Y? – Me pregunto.

Y que ahora somos novios – Dije yo.

¡Lily te va a usar! – Me dijo Charles…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**Idiota…**

_Cállate James, déjame contar la historia._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Charles… - Le dije yo para que se calmara.

No lo entiendo, te juro que no lo entiendo – Gritaba Charly.

Tranquilízate – Le dijo Jacky tirando de su túnica para que se sentara.

No, me voy – Dijo saliendo del Gran Salón, tenía todas las vistas clavadas sobre mí, y me sentía como pez en una pecera…

No te preocupes, esta sensible – Me dijo Frank abrazándome – Te felicito – Dijo para después salir tras el.

Que fácil es decirlo – Dije yo en voz alta sin darme cuenta.

Ya Lils, no te preocupes – Me dijo Jacky abrazándome – Era de saberse que reaccionaria así.

Si Lily, ya se le va a pasar – Me dijo Ali, Britt me sonrió dándome a entender que ella pensaba lo mismo.

Toda la felicidad que James me había dado Charles me la había sacado en un segundo, y es que yo le quería como un hermano, no comí casi nada, una vez que terminamos, con Jacky nos despedimos de las chicas. Cuando llegue a la Sala Común me tire en un sillón y mire al fuego, me sentí pesada, cansada, no pensaba en nada más que no fuera el fuego que ahora ardía en la sala Común. Sentí una presencia que se sentaba a mí lado, pensé que era Jacky así que no me voltee, pero cuan do unos brazos masculinos y grandes me rodearon la cintura voltee mí cara lentamente.

James – Dije en un susurro, el me sonrió.

Lils… ¿Estás bien? – Me pregunto, era tan lindo preocupado por mí.

Si, es solo que… No se, yo lo quiero como a un hermano, me duele que no este feliz por mí – Dije yo acurrucándome en su pecho, sintiendo de nuevo su olor a primavera mezclado con vainilla.

No te preocupes, ya se le pasara – Me decía el mientras me acariciaba el pelo, no se cuando pero me dormí, me dormí sobre su pecho… Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue que James me despertaba cuidadosamente. – Lils – Me dijo, yo abrí los ojos y vi sus dos grandes ojos avellana mirándome – Mejor ve a tú habitación, mañana hablamos – Me dijo besándome suavemente en los labios, pero no me podía hacer eso, me acerque y le exigí con mis labios un beso como el de Hogsmade, y me volví a sumergir en ese mundo de fantasías que el creaba para mí, y cuando rompimos el contacto, por la falta de aire, nos sonreímos y nos despedimos…

Al día siguiente me levante con el buzo de James puesto, lo había usado para dormir, me sentía tan feliz, tan… Bajamos a desayunar, ese día nos tocaba en la mesa de Huffelpuff, y ahí ya estaban Frank y Alice haciéndose mimos.

¡Buenos días! – Dijo Jacky a los dos enamorados que se separaron un poco al vernos, yo les sonreí.

Hola – Dije un poco mejor - ¿Cómo esta Charles? – Pregunte.

Mejor Lils, esta muy avergonzado por lo que hizo ayer – Me dijo Britt que ahora se unía a nosotros, yo le sonreí.

¿Dónde esta? – Pero la respuesta entro por la puerta, parecía cansado, se acerco hasta mí. – Charly – Dije yo.

Lily, lo siento tanto – yo negué frenéticamente con la cabeza.

No Charles, yo lo siento, por no habértelo dicho antes, espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos yo te quiero mucho – Le dije, el me abrazo.

Claro que si Lily, yo también te quiero. – Nos sentamos a comer, y poco tiempo después ya estábamos riendo como siempre.

**Corto, conciso y cada vez más cerca de la parte doble de este fic. Así que acuérdense que si quieren seguir leyendo yo necesito: REVIEWS. Jajajaja**

**Esto fue…**

**Travesura Realizada **


	8. L Meses

Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas

**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

_La historia de James y Lily contada por ellos mismos, Lily lo ama, pero piensa que ella no existe para el… El la adora en secreto, pero cree que ella lo odia. ¿Cómo llegaron a casarse? ¡Pasen y lean!_

_**Anuncio:**_ No puedo contestar reviews acá por cuestión de tiempo, así que si quieren me pueden buscar mí mail en mí profile, y cuando me conecte preguntarme lo que quieran (este comentario va dirigido a los anónimos)

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews!**

_**Una cosa:**__ no actualice antes por dos cosas: Prueba de Salud y se me apagaba la computadora (¬¬) Pero aquí estoy! _

_**8. L. Meses.**_

Salí con Jacky dirigiéndonos a nuestra sala común, pero alguien me detuvo.

No me gusta que estés con el – Me dijo James susurrándome en el oído. Yo me gire y lo mire.

Acostúmbrate, el es mí amigo – Le dije yo.

Que buen amigo que te tiene unas ganas increíbles – Me dijo molesto y naaa. ¿Celoso?

Estas celoso – Le dije con burla.

¡Vaya noticia! – Me dijo el.

Encima lo admites – Dije yo divertida y lo bese. - James, tú eres mí novio y el mí amigo y así son las cosas – Le dije yo feliz.

Y es increíble que desde entonces hayan pasado cinco meses, y hoy cumplimos con James cinco meses de novios, y estos cinco meses han sido increíbles, me regala rosas, chocolates, de todo y el es perfecto… Es el príncipe encantador, es el príncipe de mí película… Y hoy es Sábado y mañana volvemos a nuestras casas, para dos meses sin Hogwarts pero no sin James y eso va a hacer que estas vacaciones sean perfectas. Hoy hay una salida a Hogsmade y James me dijo que me espera en la Sala común a las cuatro, y son menos diez, y yo estoy buscando mí regalo para el, le compre una Snitch que tiene grabada nuestras iniciales, es hermosa. ¡Al fin! Bajo apresurada y el esta allí esperándome.

Hola mí amor – Me dice y me besa.

Hola.

¿Vamos?

Vamos –

Salimos tomados de la mano, caminamos hoy hace calor, ya el verano es inminente, después de un rato llegamos a los carruajes. Subimos y nos pasamos el viaje riéndonos y hablando…

Le hicimos una visita a Gloria, tomamos te comimos, todo fue perfecto, entonces nos dirigimos a donde habíamos comenzado nuestra relación para darnos nuestros regalos, nos sentamos en el pasto y yo saque la cajita y le pase la snitch, el saco emocionado la observo, la dejo volar para luego atraparla.

Me encanta – Me dijo besándome, y me pasó un sobre y una caja verde cuadrada, primero abrí la caja, era un collar con un corazón y decía "Lily y James"

Es hermoso – Dije yo dándoselo para que me lo colgara. Luego abrí el sobre… - Son… Son… - Dije atontada.

Sip, dos entradas para ir a ver Yellow Card y Sirius tiene dos para ir con Jacky así que – Me dijo feliz yo lo bese.

Pasamos el resto del día paseando y riéndonos, cuando volvimos y bajamos del carruaje Remus Y Britt se besaban un poco más allá, sonreímos y nos fuimos de allí, entramos a la Sala común y nos acurrucamos juntos… Un rato después Jacky y Sirius entraron felices, la chica me sonrió.

¡Estamos de novios! – Anuncio feliz.

¡Hey no se vale! – Se quejo Sirius – Dijimos que lo decíamos juntos. – Ella se rió y se acerco a mí para abrazarme.

¿No que no era nada serio? – Le dije yo con burla.

Hay Lils, lo adoro – Me dijo feliz, yo me reí. Entonces Britt y Remus entraron felices.

Somos novios – Dijo Remus y Britt sonreía.

Felicitaciones – Dijimos todos…

Y de eso pasaron ya tres semanas, y hoy vamos a ir a ver Yellow Card y estoy en la casa de Jacky, como sus padres se fueron y le dejaron la casa solo a ella estoy aquí hace tres días, para hacerle compañía.

¿Pusiste la lavadora? – Le pregunte a Jacky.

Si Lils, la puse – Yo sonreí. Sonó el timbre.

Deben ser los chicos – Dije yo.

¿Les abres? Voy a ver si termino el lavado – Dijo ella desapareciendo, yo me dirigí hacia la puerta, y la abrí. Allí estaban James y Sirius, los dos en ropas muggles, me bese con James brevemente y los hice pasar.

¿Y Jacky? – Pregunto Sirius.

¡LILSSS! – Escuche que me gritaba mí amiga, salí corriendo seguida de los dos merodeadores, bajamos las escaleras dirigiéndonos al cuarto de lavado, cuando abrí la puerta me resbale y caí, mire, todo el cuarto estaba lleno de espuma… - ¡NO SE QUE PASÓ! – Grito Jacky que estaba cubierta de espuma y trataba de parar la maquina.

¿CUANTO JABON PUSISTE? – Le pregunte yo tratando de llegar a ella, pero solo me resbalaba y caía con fuerza.

NO SE, LA CAJA CREO.

¿TODA LA CAJA? ¡JACKLYN ESO ES DEMASIADO!

¡YO QUE SABIA, JAMÁS HABÍA USADO UNA DE ESTAS COSAS! – Mire a los chicos que se doblaban de la risa.

¡DEJEN DE REÍRSE Y AYUDENNOS! – Los rete, en ese momento los chicos quisieron dar un pasó a nosotras y se cayeron, entonces Jacky y yo reímos.

¡NO SE RIAN! – Grito histérico Sirius.

Media hora después pudimos parar la maldita lavadora, y fuimos al concierto, que por cierto fue genial, pasaron canciones como nuestra preferida y Ocean Avenue… Estuvimos un rato en la casa de Jacky, y luego los chicos se fueron…

**Yo se, es MUY corto, pero es necesario, en el próximo capitulo se termina la primera parte de este fic. Y en el capituló numero 10 empieza la segunda parte del fic! Así que prepárense…**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**

**Y esto fue…**

**Travesura Realizada **


	9. L Primer Final

Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas

**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

_La historia de James y Lily contada por ellos mismos, Lily lo ama, pero piensa que ella no existe para el… El la adora en secreto, pero cree que ella lo odia. ¿Cómo llegaron a casarse? ¡Pasen y lean!_

_**Anuncio:**_ No puedo contestar reviews acá por cuestión de tiempo, así que si quieren me pueden buscar mí mail en mí profile, y cuando me conecte preguntarme lo que quieran (este comentario va dirigido a los anónimos)

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews!**

_**9. L. Primer Final.**_

Seria muy difícil contar lo que pasó después, solo diré lo importante, porque sinceramente, lo demás eran días comunes…

Ese verano James conoció a mis padres, eso si fue trágico, el vino a mí casa a almorzar, yo lo recibí y le di un fugaz beso y lo lleve a la cocina, ahí mí madre, pelirroja de ojos celestes lo abrazo (ella es así)

Un gusto – Le dijo, pero Papá, el… Bueno el es algo chistoso, se acerco a James con un semblante molesto, algo tenebroso.

¿Eres tú James Potter? – Le dijo a James, el se asusto mucho, creo que el pobre casi se muere…

Si, si señor – Dijo apresurado.

¿El James Potter novio de mí hija bebe? – Le dijo enojado, James parecía temblar, y trago saliva estrenduosamente.

Si señor – Dijo.

Un gusto – Dijo dándole con una sonrisa la mano para que la estrechara, James me miro confundido.

A papá le gusta hacer chistes – Le dije algo molesta con mí padre, el solo rió, y James pareció relajarse.

Oh, bueno, yo no conocí a los papas de James porque ellos murieron hacia unos años, pero bueno eso no es tan importante… Los siguientes momentos fueron perfectos, junto con el todo lo era… El día de nuestra graduación, James me llevo al lago, una vez que nos hubieran entregado nuestros diplomas, me miro y me sonrió.

Lily – Me dijo – No hay nadie más con quien quisiera compartir el resto de mí vida que contigo – Me dijo, yo le sonreí.

Yo tampoco James – Le dije, el sonrió y se hinco en una pierna, en ese momento sentí que palidecía, no iba a… ¿O si?

Se que somos jóvenes – Me dijo – Pero en estos tiempos… ¿Te casarías conmigo? – Me dijo mostrándome un hermoso anillo de plata con una piedra verde esmeralda.

Claro que si – Dije yo tirándome sobre el y besándolo, el rió y luego de eso nos casamos.

Un año y tres días después de eso para ser exactos, y dos años más tarde terminamos nuestra carrera como Aurors, dos días después de mí graduación como Auror, mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico… Me dolió mucho su perdida, llore por casi tres días enteros, pero tuve siempre a James a mí lado para apoyarme, el me ayudo como nadie. El día del funeral, yo estaba sentada junto a el cuando Snape se acerco, el era muy buen amigo mió y se llevaba muy bien con mí padre, pero al verme con James no sonrió.

Lily – Me dijo.

Severus – Le dije yo cortante, aun no olvidaba que yo para el era una sangre sucia.

Lo… lo siento tanto – Me dijo tragando saliva.

Lo se Sev, gracias por venir – Le dije mirándolo a los ojos, sentí como James se revolvía molesto en su silla así que apreté su mano para que entendiera que todo estaba bien.

Yo… yo lo siento Lily por todo – Me dijo.

Llegas algo tarde, pero de todas maneras gracias – Me dio una sonrisa algo extraña y se fue.

Lo odio – Me dijo James.

Si, pero el fue un amigo mió en tiempos pasados y yo no lo odio – Le conteste molesta, y es que odiaba que siguiera siendo infantil en algunas cosas, el pareció darse cuenta de eso y me abrazo…

Después de eso James y yo enfrentamos a Voldemort, como buenos Aurors, solo tres veces luchamos contra el y estoy contenta de poder decir que salimos victoriosos, luego de eso, un día, me levante mareada, vomite y vomite.

Debes ir a San Mungo – Me dijo James por cuarta vez.

Esta bien – Cedí yo finalmente, fuimos a San mungo me examinaron y…

Estas embarazada – Me dijo la sanadora, yo abrí los ojos tan grande que creo que casi se me salen, James sonrió.

¡Voy a ser papá! – Exclamo feliz tocándome la barriga y poniéndose a la altura de la misma – Hola, si hola, ¡Soy tú papá! Te prometo que vamos a ser muy felices juntos…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

_A mí también me encanto la idea debo decir, y aquí estamos, un año y cinco meses después… Harry, resulto ser varón, su nombre: Harry James Potter y debo decir es igualito a James, en todo, menos en sus ojos, saco los míos, incluso tiene el mismo olor que James, debo declarar que estoy totalmente enamorada de mí hijo, y no es para menos, es hermoso, y ya monta su escoba…_

Lily mostró a la pequeña caja un bebe morocho, de pelo desordenado, con unos ojos verdes impresionantes…

Y debo decir que es muy travieso – Dijo haciéndole cosquillas a su hijo.

Me toca – Dijo James atrayendo la cámara hacia el.

Dios… Aquí vamos – Dijo Lily…

**MUAHAHAHAAA ajajajaj así que acá termina la primera parte de este doble fic. Y creo que ya saben que voy a actualizar la segunda parte después de algunos:**

**REVIEWS jaajja**

**Besos y ya saben. Esto fue:**

**Travesura Realizada**


	10. J Un color

Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas

**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

_La historia de James y Lily contada por ellos mismos, Lily lo ama, pero piensa que ella no existe para el… El la adora en secreto, pero cree que ella lo odia. ¿Cómo llegaron a casarse? ¡Pasen y lean!_

_**Anuncio:**_ No puedo contestar reviews acá por cuestión de tiempo, así que si quieren me pueden buscar mí mail en mí profile, y cuando me conecte preguntarme lo que quieran (este comentario va dirigido a los anónimos)

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews!**

**Probando… uno dos y tres…**

_¡James! Es obvio que anda, puedes empezar tú parte._

**¡Ah cierto! Bueno, primero que nada, ¡Hola! Soy James Potter, hermoso ex merodeador, perteneciente a la casa de Gryffindor, y todas las chicas morían por mí, aunque Sirius diga que el tenía mas éxito que yo…**

_¡Hay por dios!, ¡EMPIEZA YA! _

**Ok, ok, sigues siendo tan mandona… Porque no empiezo por como empezó todo…**

_**10. J. Un color.**_

Es increíble como pasa el tiempo, y a pesar de que hace años deje Hogwarts aun puedo recordar el primer día que la vi… Fue en la estación, yo iba con mí buen amigo Sirius, mirando a las chicas y de repente vi una que me cautivo, no porque fuera hermosa ni nada, sino por la tonalidad de sus ojos, parecían dos esmeraldas sacadas de una joyería y puestas arriba de los ojos de alguien, y eso no era todo, sus cabellos rojos como el fuego, bueno, nunca había visto una persona que podría cautivar tanto, en esos momentos no le di importancia, pero bueno, la cuestión es que decidí que yo era muy joven para pensar en chicas, ¿Estupido, verdad? Ahora me doy cuenta no hay edad ni lugar para el amor… ¡POR DIOS! ¿Eso lo dije yo? Que cursi, si Canuto me escuchara ahora me asesina. Bueno me estoy yendo totalmente del punto, la cuestión es que yo no sabia quien era esa muchacha así que tampoco me empeñe a averiguarlo, es mas, pase de largo de ella cuando bajábamos el tren, hoy en día me arrepiento, porque ella de verdad necesitaba ayuda con su baúl y yo pase como sino me importara, gracias adiós mí buen amigo Lunático la ayudo, y de eso también me arrepiento, porque después de eso se hicieron muy buenos amigos… Si ya se que me van a decir, ¿Por qué te arrepientes, si así tú amigo te ayudaba? Pero es que ese podría haber sido yo, aunque no hubiera querido ser solo su amigo… Bueno ya me fui un poco de tema, la cuestión fue que la segunda vez que la vi fue cuando tuvimos la ceremonia del sombrero.

Lily Evans – Y ahí vi como ella subía a donde estaba el sombrero, fue tan increíble, verla ahí, escuchar su nombre… ¿Por cierto no tiene un nombre precioso? Ella lo odia, eso es porque es una tonta y… ah si, me vuelvo a desviar…

Bueno, solo queda decir que me sentí totalmente feliz cuando escuche como el sombrero gritaba "Gryffindor" Fue la sensación mas increíble que sentí, quería ir y abrazarla y decirle que me esperara, claro que esto solo lo pienso ahora, en su momento ni la mire, no quería "despertar sospechas" Si lo se, muy tonto pero yo no creía en el amor. Obviamente yo también quede en Gryffindor y si piensan que fui y le hable, bueno, están muy equivocados, y lo siento pero es que bueno, un merodeador hace lo que cree que es mejor, ¿No? Jejeje no me odien. Encima Remus se paraba a hablar con ella cuando pasábamos juntos y ella nos veía, y yo… Yo seguía de largo porque sabia que seguro molestaba y bueno…

Ir a un colegio de Magia y Hechicería no significa que las tareas sean más entretenidas, yo no estudio, sinceramente, pero en mí segundo año, el verano anterior a regresar a Hogwarts mis padres murieron por culpa de Lord Voldemort, el los mato. Así que mí segundo año yo me dedique a estudiar, porque quería distraerme… Estudiaba después de clases, y durante me dedicaba a dibujar los ojos de Lily, y es que esas esmeraldas me habían impactado, ese color… Fue así que en una clase de pociones, Slurghon se sorprendió creo, que yo sabia algunas respuestas…

¿Qué es un bezoar? – Pregunto el profesor, yo sabia que una pregunta tan tonta como esa no me la iba a preguntar a mí, sino que se la iba a dirigir a alguno de sus alumnos estrellas – Veamos, veamos… señorita Evans – Y claro, iba a ella, en cuando escuche su nombre mí cuerpo por completo tembló, y no levante mí mirada de la hoja ni por un segundo, estaba estático.

Un bezoar es una piedra que esta alojada en el estomago de una cabra y puede salvarla de varios venenos, por eso es tan utilizado en pociones – Dijo ella, odia la atención sobre ella, y de eso me puedo dar cuenta incluso ciego, porque tiene un tono bajito como si quisiera pasar de ser percibida

¡Perfecto Evans! 10 puntos para Gryffindor – Pero claro, el profesor de pociones la adora y jamás va a dejar que ella pase de ser percibida, es tan hermosa…

¿Qué necesita la cura de furúnculos para que este bien hecha? – Esta si es una pregunta difícil y seguro se la dirige a alguien que el cree esta despistado – Veamos, señor Potter – Y claro, tenía que ser a mí, con todo lo de la muerte de mis padres mis miradas se volvieron totalmente desinteresadas y así… Veo como el profesor me mira, como todos me miran, menos ella, que sigue en lo suyo…

Tiene que llevar colmillos de serpiente molidos, ortigas secas, pedazos de cuernos y púas de erizos – Digo yo con mí típico tono desinteresado y vuelvo a retratar sus bellísimos ojos esmeraldas… Es increíble lo que una niña puede hacerme sentir, lo que dos ojos pueden hacerme sentir… ¿Sentir? ¿Sentir que? ¿Atracción? ¿Dolor? ¿Amor? No, no podía ser amor, yo no podía estar enamorado, yo era un merodeador…

Lo se muy estupido, es que como merodeador hace mucho tenemos esa fama, de no enamorarnos y yo la trato de respetar lo mejor que puedo… Así soy yo… Segundo fue mí año más "productivo" y es que con todo lo de mis padres y querer "desconectarme" me ponía a estudiar más y cosas así… Mí segundo año llego a su fin y volví a casa para estar solo, por suerte ese verano Sirius se vino a vivir conmigo, mis padres le habían ofrecido desde primero vivir con nosotros y ahora que ellos no estaban podíamos hacer ese sueño realidad…

El verano se pasó rápido, con Sirius en la casa el tiempo se pasaba volando, también tuve varias visitas de Petter y Remus… Volvimos al colegio para empezar nuestro tercer año, en este año fue que logramos transformarnos parea ayudar a Remus que era un licántropo. Llegamos temprano, y luego de diez minutos llego Lily… Estaba hermosa, sonreía y hablaba con sus padres…

Luego vuelvo – Dijo Remus dirigiéndose donde estaba Lily y sus padres, yo lo mire mal, cosa que Sirius noto.

¿Hey, que te pasa con la cabeza de tomate? – Me dijo.

Nada – Conteste yo muy seco dando a notar que me pasaba de todo.

Podemos averiguar si siente algo por ella… Venga, vamos a buscar compartimiento – Me dijo y salimos en busca de un compartimiento decente y digno de los merodeadores… ¿Muy emocionado? Así somos los merodeadores. Entramos a uno muy céntrico, vimos como Remus entraba contento…

¿Qué tienes con esa pelirroja? – Le pregunto Sirius una vez que nos hubiéramos asentado, Remus lo miro perplejo.

Nada, Lily y yo somos solo amigos. – Contesto el.

Mejor, es muy poca cosa para ti – Esta bien, no le debería de haber dicho eso, pero lo que no especifique es que era poca cosa para el no para mí, de todas maneras Remus noto algo extraño en mí por lo que cambio de tema rápidamente.

Remus – Y ahí entro ella, me sentí un estupido por lo que dije en esos momentos – Me olvide de dártela – Dijo pasándole una pulsera de Remus, ¿No había escuchado nada, no? No creo, no estaría tan tranquila… Tal vez no le importaba… No, mí Lily no es así. ¿Dije MÍ Lily? Quise decir solo Lily. Si, solo Lily.

Se saluda pelirroja – Le dijo mí buen amigo Padfoot

También se es cortes, sin embargo tú no tienes esos requisitos – Le contesto ella mordaz, vaya carácter, y eso de ella me atrajo más que nunca, la vi irse, orgullosa, con dignidad…

Ese año fue muy movido, lo que yo sentía por Lily, y ya estaba seguro que no era simple atracción, iba creciendo y me estaba volviendo loco, un día de esos Remus me retuvo en la habitación, de manera que quedamos solos…

James… - Me dijo obligándome a sentarme.

¿Si? – Le pregunte yo.

¿Qué es lo que sientes por Lily? Y evita mentirme – Me dijo muy seguro, yo suspire, preparado para decirlo todo.

No se, no puedo parar de mirarla, me siento extraño cuando esta cerca mió… es todo muy raro – Confesé yo, me saque los lentes y me restregué los ojos.

Estás enamorado – Me dijo muy seguro.

¿Enamorado? No, no puedo estar enamorado – Dije yo algo no muy seguro, el me fulmino con la mirada – Y si así fuera, no se si no esta con alguien o si siquiera le gusta alguien…

Mira, yo tratare de averiguar eso… - Me dijo y desapareció, volvió como dos horas más tarde… - No esta con nadie, porque no encontró nadie que le gustara así y ahora no le gusta nadie, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde James – Me dijo apoyando una de sus manos en mis hombros.

Si claro – Dije yo con ironía.

Ese día me di cuenta que yo sentía "_algo_" por Lily Evans.

**Y si, empezamos con la visión de James. Pero debo decirles, que estos caps son más cortos, porque bueno, la historia principal ya la saben :P**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y bueno, si quieren actualizacion solo presionen ese Go.**

**Esto fue…**

**Travesura Realizada **


	11. J Esmeraldas

Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas

**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

_La historia de James y Lily contada por ellos mismos, Lily lo ama, pero piensa que ella no existe para el… El la adora en secreto, pero cree que ella lo odia. ¿Cómo llegaron a casarse? ¡Pasen y lean!_

_**Anuncio:**_ No puedo contestar reviews acá por cuestión de tiempo, así que si quieren me pueden buscar mí mail en mí profile, y cuando me conecte preguntarme lo que quieran (este comentario va dirigido a los anónimos)

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews!**

_**11. J. Esmeraldas.**_

Mí sexto año fue el más extraño de todos, me pasaron muchas cosas que jamás ni siquiera en mis mejores sueños las había imaginado… Aunque fue triste, luego de mí segundo año volver a Hogwarts siempre era triste, ir a la estación de trenes sin mis padres… eso era horrible… En fin, estábamos los cuatro, no me acuerdo de que hablábamos pero entonces, su cabellera rojiza y sus esmeraldas se hicieron presentes y mí risa se borro, mirándola se me borraba hasta el alma…

Vamos – Sirius me tiro de la manga obligándome a subir al tren, y Remus hizo una mueca al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a ella… Luego de unos minutos Remus se nos unió.

¿Cómo esta? – Le pregunte yo distante, mirando por la ventana del compartimiento, el paisaje afuera se movía, pero yo ni le prestaba atención.

Bien, esta bien – Me dijo el algo cortante.

Claro… - Dije yo… No se si ellos hablaron el resto del viaje, yo solo podía imaginarme su sonrisa, sus ojos su todo… Me hacia feliz y ella ni siquiera lo sabia, cuando bajamos y nos dirigimos a los carruajes solo nos quedo subir al mismo donde estaba ella, estaba leyendo tan tranquila, tan distante, yo me senté y simplemente miraba afuera, estaba seguro de que Remus me miraba preocupado, pero no le di importancia, hasta que escuche como le hablaba a ella…

Lily, ¿Qué tal el verano? – Le pregunto mí buen amigo Remus, tuve la tentación de mirarla, pero me contuve… Esperaba que contara algo de su vida, algo que me diera un dato sobre ella, sin embargo ella solo contesto:

Bien, como siempre – "Bien, como siempre" ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? ¿No podía contarle exactamente lo que había hecho en el verano así yo averiguaba algo más sobre ella? Supongo que el destino no me valora tanto, escuche el ruido de ella volviendo a levantar su libro para seguir leyendo, yo simplemente volví a viajar en mí mente donde me imaginaba toda la escena, ella concentrada, con el ceño levemente fruncido… Muy hermosa…

¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto mí buen amigo Sirius, entonces yo los mire, la escena era algo divertida, era Sirius con uno de los cosos de Lily, sinceramente no sabia que era, seguro algo muggle, pero me causaba gracia la cara de Lily de "Sáquenme a este inútil de encima" era muy divertida. – Uau se escucha música – Dijo mí hermano del alma, Lily rodeo los ojos, vi como Remus se tentaba y se reía, y ella lo fulminaba con la mirada, seguro la situación era muy incomoda para ella, pero es que de afuera era realmente graciosa… – Esperen un segundo, yo conozco esta canción, James es tú canción favorita – Ahí reaccione y me puse el auricular, efectivamente era mí canción preferida "Rough Landing, Holly" era increíble, le gustaba mí canción preferida, entonces vi que ella se sonrojaba.

Ya basta – Me sorprendió que reaccionara así, pero supuse que era algo obvio, lo que no me podía creer era que se había sonrojado, me hacia sentir tan bien, por momentos pensaba que tal vez ella sentía algo parecido a lo mió, pero, NO, yo no sentía nada por ella más que una leve obsesión…

Era como la canción, "No es amor, lo que tú sientes se llama obsesión" Cuando llegamos a Hogwarts ella bajo apresurada, vi como ella se sentaba con una chica de Gryffindor llamada Jacky y sus amigos, durante la cena vi como este tipo, que se llamaba Charles se le acercaba demasiado, era como si se quisiera aprovechar de ella…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

_¡Claro que no!_

**Lils, es mí parte de la historia y la cuento como quiero…**

_Ya, pero deja de mentir._

**¡Que no miento!**

_Mejor sigue con la historia._

**Eso pretendía…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La cena finalizo bastante rápido, por lo que con mis amigos decidimos irnos, y justo cuando pasamos por al lado de Lily y su grupo…

Espero verte mañana – Le dijo ese tipejo de Charles, yo apreté mis puños sin darme cuenta, y vi que Lily bajaba la mirada toda sonrojada.

Mañana nos veremos – Le dijo ella para darse vuelta y salir junto a Jacky tras nosotros…

Le gustas – Le dijo luego de que salimos del Gran Comedor Jacklyn a Lils.

¿A quien? – Le pregunto ella inocentemente.

¡Da! – Le dice usando un tono como queriendo decirle que era obvio, sinceramente Lily es muy inocente, si hasta yo me di cuenta… – A charly, jamás lo había visto tan emocionado por una chica… - Dijo ella, siguieron hablando, pero yo quería saber si a ella le gustaba, supuse que no, si ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que el chico estaba tras ella, entramos a la Sala Común.

Voy con Lils, al rato nos vemos – Dijo mí buen amigo licántropo.

Lo vi sentarse con ellas y que cruzaban algunas palabras, vi como ella sacaba su libro, su aparato ese de la música, y como sacaba unos ¿Lentes? Si, de lectura la parecer, eran muy lindos, de marco violáceo que hacían resaltar sus hermosas esmeraldas que tiene como ojos, veo como Jacky la mira sorprendida, seguro es la primera vez que tiene que usarlos, me pasó las siguientes horas solo observándola, es tan linda cuando lee… Frunce el seño de vez en cuando, lee con ganas o bosteza, es tan perfecta… Luego de un tiempo veo como se saca los lentes y se refriega los ojos, Jacklyn le dice algo, entonces ella le asiente y sonríe, mientras se para a recoger sus cosas, entonces buscaba a alguien con la mirada y era… ¡Yo! Me miraba a mí y yo a ella, me costo unos segundos desviar mí mirada, es que esas esmeraldas me atraían demasiado… Cuando lo hice, sentí que ella también la desviaba y subía a su habitación…

**Esa fue la primera vez que cruzamos nuestras miradas… **

**Y ya saben que quiero! Que necesito para actualizar:**

**REVIEWS**

**Y hasta entonces esto fue:**

**Travesura Realizada **


	12. J Celos

Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas

**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

_La historia de James y Lily contada por ellos mismos, Lily lo ama, pero piensa que ella no existe para el… El la adora en secreto, pero cree que ella lo odia. ¿Cómo llegaron a casarse? ¡Pasen y lean!_

_**Anuncio:**_ No puedo contestar reviews acá por cuestión de tiempo, así que si quieren me pueden buscar mí mail en mí profile, y cuando me conecte preguntarme lo que quieran (este comentario va dirigido a los anónimos)

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews!**

_**12. J. Celos. **_

Ya una semana había pasado de nuestro sexto curso, y yo no podía parar de mirarla, más cuando veía que ese estupido se le acercaba, es que él no le convenía, Remus trataba de hablarme de amor pero yo seguía negándolo, hablando de Remus, esta enamorado de una chica llamada Brittany, una de las nuevas amigas de Lils… Estábamos en una clase de pociones, y fue la mejor clase del año…. Había un murmullo general en el salón, así que el profesor nos hizo callarse.

Silencio – Dijo, entonces yo simplemente levante mí vista con pesar, odiaba sus clases, eran las más insoportables. – Como decía haremos el filtro de muertos en vida en grupos que voy a elegir yo mismo, ya que algunos necesitan las notas – Entonces un foco de luz se me ilumino, ¿Y si me tocaba con ella?

Jacklyn Byron y… - Que no diga su nombre, Que no diga su nombre, Que no diga su nombre, Que no diga su nombre, Que no diga su nombre… - Sirius Black - ¡Gracias destino! Empiezo a pensar que le caigo bien a alguien arriba…

Rayos – Escuche que decía su amiga, y ella le sonreía, la chica se fue donde estaba mí buena amigo, Que me ponga con ella, Que me ponga con ella, Que me ponga con ella, Que me ponga con ella, Que me ponga con ella…

Lily Evans y James Potter – ¡SII! GRACIAS DESTINO… Yo sabia que no todo me podía salir mal, vi como ella me hacia un gesto para que me sentara con ella, yo junte todo rápido y me fui junto a ella, y la vi ¿Sorprendida? Seguro pensó que jamás aceptaría, empezó a hacer la poción, yo escuchaba todo lo que me decía y lo hacia, es que su voz era tan melodiosa, tan tranquila…

Pásame la infusión de ajenjo – Me pidió, yo se la pase y ella la agrego, en cuestión de segundos nuestra poción fue la primera en cumplir los requisitos, claro que trabajando con ella la alumna estrella era imposible que nos saliera mal. El profesor pasó por nuestro lado y miro la poción atento.

¡Perfecto Señorita Evans y señor Potter! 10 puntos para Gryffindor – El hombre lleno un frasquito con la poción y lo dejo sobre su escritorio, para luego vaciar el caldero con un movimiento de mano. – Pueden disfrutar del resto de la clase como les plazca – Nos informo.

Ella saco sus lentes y su libro, y fue muy cómico, porque como leía hacia abajo, los lentes se le resbalaban por la nariz y se le caían, y ella los volvía a acomodar pero se le volvían a caer, bufo, se le volvieron a resbalar los lentes, los acomodo y al segundo se le volvieron a caer, se enfado con sus lentes empujándolos con fuerza hacia arriba cosa que solo hizo que se le cayeran mas rápido. Yo me reí con ganas y ella se volteo a mí bastante enojada…

¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Como su mirada era algo severa me pare de reír pero no pude evitar sonreír.

Intenta esto – Le dije con amabilidad y realice el hechizo que mí padre me había enseñado a los once años para que no se me resbalaran los lentes.

Gracias – Me dijo, entonces sonó la campana, ella recogió sus cosas y se fue, yo me quede esperando a mí amigo Sirius, entonces vi como se acercaba a Jacklyn para besarla, y ¡Lo hizo! Yo no cabía en mí asombro, entonces vi como la chica lo separaba molesta y le pagaba una buena cachetada. Salimos afuera y ahí estaba el estupido ese y Lils.

Eres un tremendo estupido Black – Decía la chica.

No fue para tanto – Decía mí amigo y se frotaba la mejilla donde había recibido el impacto de la cachetada.

Ya Jacky, tranquila – Le dijo el estupido y ella pareció calmarse.

Vamos, tengo hambre – Entonces la chica comenzó a caminar para el Gran Salón, y Charly agarro por la cintura a MÍ Lily, y encima ella se sonrojaba, ¿Qué no veía que la incomodaba?

Vamos antes de que mate a alguien – Le dijo muy cerca de los labios, apreté nuevamente los puños sin darme cuenta, cuando vi que doblaban la esquina golpeé una pared con toda mí furia…

Nos sentamos alejados de ellos en el almuerzo, ya que Sirius tenía miedo que yo matara a alguien, aunque creo que era porque tenía miedo que Jacky le volviera a pegar, pero yo no dejaba de mirar a Lily, entonces ella pareció darse cuenta porque me miro, pero entonces yo ni disimule, y vi como el idiota se sentaba nuevamente junto a ella, dios lo odiaba… ¡Y le estaba hablando! Por dios, menudo idiota.

James… - Me dijo Remus llamando mí atención.

¿Qué? – Pregunte yo de muy mala leche.

¿Qué te pasa?

¡Lo odio! Es un idiota y no se la merece – Dije volviendo a mirar a Lily que ahora hablaba con Frank.

Ya veo… ¿Y tú si?

¡Claro que si! - ¡Un segundo! Me esta tendiendo una trampa – Quiero decir, más que el claro – Mejor…

¿Cómo le llamas a eso? – Pregunto Petter.

Celos – Dijo Sirius yo lo fulmine con la mirada.

No son celos – Dije yo, que me moleste que el siquiera respire su mismo aire no son… ¡POR DIOS ESTOY TAN CELOSO DE ÉL! – Nos vemos al rato. – Salí con la sola idea de despejarme.

Esa noche antes de la cena, estaba yo en un pasillo, tan molesto, tan… dios… Entonces Michelle Klotrh se me acerco, comenzamos a hablar, a decir verdad, ella hablaba y yo escuchaba, es que en mí mente yo tenía horribles pensamientos de Lily besándose con ese estupido, y sinceramente ya me estaba volviendo loco, quería despejarme, quería borrar esos pensamientos de mí mente…

Oye James – Me dijo la chica en una pose que pretendía ser provocadora, y pensar que si Lily me hacia eso yo me podría volver loco, y eso era lo único que aparecía en mí mente…

¿Mmm? – Pregunte yo.

Eres perfecto – Me dijo abalanzadose sobre mí, comenzamos a besarnos, le respondí por unos minutos, pero luego la separe.

No estoy de humor – Dije para luego irme, claro que seguro nos había visto mucha gente, o que ella le contaría a sus amigas otra versión y los rumores correrían, pero eso no me importaba ahora…

Esa fue la primera vez que sentí celos por ella.

**¿Qué dulces no? Vieron que amor.**

**Espero sus reviews…**

**Esto fue.**

**Travesura Realizada**


	13. J ¿Amor?

Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas

**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

_La historia de James y Lily contada por ellos mismos, Lily lo ama, pero piensa que ella no existe para el… El la adora en secreto, pero cree que ella lo odia. ¿Cómo llegaron a casarse? ¡Pasen y lean!_

_**Anuncio:**_ No puedo contestar reviews acá por cuestión de tiempo, así que si quieren me pueden buscar mí mail en mí profile, y cuando me conecte preguntarme lo que quieran (este comentario va dirigido a los anónimos)

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews!**

_**13. J. ¿Amor?**_

Esa noche dormí más pesado, como si ese beso solo hubiera empeorado las cosas, como si me hubiera dejado más pesado, más celoso, como si lo único que hubiera hecho, hubiera sido recordarme lo perfecta que era Lils. Michelle era linda, pero su cuerpo era común, no tenía ninguna imperfección claro, pero es que lo que las mujeres no entienden es que a los hombres no nos gusta la perfección **(N/A: Si claro, y a las mujeres no le gustan los hombres que están que echan humo XD)**, todo lo contrario, no digo que me gusten las mujeres de mil kilos, pero la perfección nos hace a nosotros inferiores y a los hombres siempre, SIEMPRE nos gusta ser mejores, y aunque Lils era mejor que yo en todo, desconocía su cuerpo, no sabia como era y eso me atraía, en cambio Michelle caminaba con algunos harapos que se le veía TODO, claro eso llama la atención, pero no me casaría con una mujer así… Un momento… ¿Y con Lily si? ¡BASTA NO PIENSES EN ESO! Prosigamos… Era muy alta, demasiado para mí, me gustan las chicas bastante más bajitas que yo, porque me causaría ternura… Imagínenselo, Lily y yo bailando a la luz de la luna… Bueno, no luna llena porque Money me mataría y lo digo LITERALMENTE, me estoy yendo del punto, entonces nosotros dos bailando, bajo la luz de la luna menguante y su pelirroja cabellera en mí pecho, ¿Qué olor tendrá? Supongo que es otra cosa más sobre ella que tendré que averiguar… Michelle es muy popular para mí, no me gustan las chicas que necesitan llamar la atención, Michelle aparte, es muy fea, bajo todo ese maquillaje y tintura del cabello no es más que una chica común, en cambio Lily… Lily es original, con ese natural cabello rojo y… ¡BASTA DE COMPARACIONES ABSURDAS! Pero lo que más me gusta de Lily, son sus ojos, esas dos esmeraldas que brillan son… Simplemente son… No se como decirlo, geniales, asombrosas, hermosas, indescriptibles…. Derrochan dulzura… Necesito despejar mí cabeza. Baje a desayunar, por dios que pesada que es Michelle, mis amigos me miran mientras se ríen, esta hablando de algo así como shampoo mágico para teñir sin dañar el cuero cabelludo o alguna de esas estupideces, entonces la veo, esta maquillada, lleva su largo pelo rojo suelto, esta ¿maquillada? Y todo esto solo la hace incluso más bella, pero claro, seguro que ella solo lo hace por Charles… Sin pensarlo ni un segundo me tire sobre Michelle y comencé a besarla, si se, INMADURO, pero bueno, dicen que los hombres maduramos después que las mujeres, y por cierto, es verdad, pero nosotros somos menos histéricos. Volviendo al tema, ¿Sabían que corren muchos rumores sobre mí y Michelle? Dicen que esta embarazada, que nos vamos a casar, muchas tonteces así y sin embargo a mí no me importa, y se que a Lils tampoco, otro punto a su favor, ella no es ni chismosa ni chusma ni… ¿Otra vez con las malditas comparaciones? Dios ayúdame…

¿Qué fue todo eso? – Me pregunto Remus cuando salimos.

Es que… bueno… - Balbucee yo.

Celos – Declaro Sirius mí buen amigo como si fueras el doctor corazón, y el que sabe…

Basta… No pueden ser celos porque entonces… - Pero me quede, ¿De verdad la amaba?

¿Entonces? – Me incito Remus a seguir.

Nada… - Dije yo molesto apurando el pasó… Remus bufo.

Bueno, voy a ver a Lily, nos vemos al rato – Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, dejándonos a mí y a Sirius solos.

Oye Prongs, dime, ¿Estas enamorado? – Me dijo como si estuviera viéndome como un enfermo.

No lo se, ¿Qué tal el trabajo de transformaciones con Byron? – Le pregunte yo.

Más tiempo juntos y la tengo en el bolsillo.

Que no te pase lo que a mí – Dije, doblamos una esquina y caminamos mucho tiempo hablando de Quidicht y el entrenamiento de esta tarde, que por cierto ya nos teníamos que ir a cambiar cuando…

¡POTTER! – Un grito, Sirius casi temblaba, me di vuelta lentamente para ver a la mejor amiga de Lils, Jacky.

¿Jacklyn? ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunte yo tragando saliva con dificultad, esa chica si que me intimida.

Nada, es que, Potter, te voy a hacer una pregunta muy directa si tú respuesta es "no" yo me voy y pretendes que jamás te pegunte nada, ¿Si? – Yo asentí lentamente mientras asimilaba todo lo que me había dicho – Pero si tú respuesta es "si" me dejaras hablar y te prometo no te arrepentirás – Otra vez asentí lentamente terminando de asimilar.

Dime – Dije.

¿A ti te gusta Lily? – Me que estático, mudo, sentí que se me iba el color de la cara de un tirón, como se me secaba la garganta y tragando varias veces para poder articular algún sonido. Veía como ella esperaba impacientemente golpeando su pie contra el piso, mientras que Sirius la miraba como asombrado.

S-Si – Termine por decir, ella sonrió, era una sonrisa como de triunfo…

Esto es lo que tienes que hacer… - Escuche toda su explicación, es increíble lo que se puede aprender de una persona por su mejor amiga, es como el dicho "Cada uno muestra lo que es en los amigos que tiene" Últimamente ando muy poético, bueno cuando termino simplemente me fui a cambiar para ir a el entrenamiento.

Cuando llegue al estadio primero de la fila claro, por capitán la vi, estaba abrazada con Brittany y entonces ella me miro, y no rompimos contacto por un largo rato, hasta que el "indeseable numero uno" bajo de su escoba y la abrazo y se fueron… Por lo menos me pude descargar en Quidicht.

Esa noche, cuando termino el entrenamiento de Gryffindor, me bañe y me dirigí a la Sala Común, cuando entre vi que ella estaba hablando con Jacky me acerque y…

Evans – Le dije tranquilo, tratando de que mí corazón no saliera disparado de mí pecho…

Potter – Dijo ella y se volteo, y yo le sonreí, le dedique mí mejor sonrisa, una sonrisa sincera…

Te quería pedir sino me ayudabas con la redacción de pociones – Bueno, si Jacky me dijo que empezara por ahí para luego acercarme a ella, aunque sinceramente tengo hecho mí redacción de pociones, nunca esta demás hacer dos, ¿O no?

Esta bien – Me dijo ella, pasamos tres horas haciéndolo, pero valieron la pena, cada palabra que salía de su boca era como una caricia, como una brisa calentita en medio de todo el frió, ella era per-fec-ta. Sinceramente, ella es la mejor.

Eres genial – Y simplemente no me pude contener, se lo tuve que decir, y es que era cierto, ella era genial, linda, inteligente, dulce…

No lo soy – ¿Olvide decir que también es modesta?

Lo eres, muchas veces las personas mas valiosas no ven lo especiales que son – Que cursi, si Sirius me escucha me mata, pero era algo que siempre me decía mí madre. – Muchas gracias, en serio, no se que hubiera hecho sin ti… - A eso se le llama mentirita blanca, porque en realidad yo ya lo había hecho pero bue… Subí a mí habitación y allí estaba Sirius.

¿Y? – Pregunto escéptico.

Tenías razón, la amo…

Y si, me costo admitirlo, pero este sentimiento que tengo por ella, si es, es amor.

**Quiero empezar por agradecerles de verdad por su paciencia, es que el colegio me tiene más loca que una cabra, y la única razón por la q actualizo hoy, que es jueves, es porque voy a convencer a mí mamá para que me deje faltar mañana. Me están volviendo loca de pruebas, lecciones, tareas, así que esa es la razón de mí demora. Habrán visto que no actualice nada, y que tampoco conteste reviews las dos semanas que pasaron. Pero hoy me tome el tiempo de contestar sus HERMOSOS reviews, así que espero que les hayan gustado las contestaciones, y si alguno piensa que fui muy breve, es porque conteste casi 29 reviews! Jajajaja por eso MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!**

**Esto fue…**

**Travesura Realizada **


	14. J Sintiendote

Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas

**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

_La historia de James y Lily contada por ellos mismos, Lily lo ama, pero piensa que ella no existe para el… El la adora en secreto, pero cree que ella lo odia. ¿Cómo llegaron a casarse? ¡Pasen y lean!_

_**Anuncio:**_ No puedo contestar reviews acá por cuestión de tiempo, así que si quieren me pueden buscar mí mail en mí profile, y cuando me conecte preguntarme lo que quieran (este comentario va dirigido a los anónimos)

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews!**

_**14. J. Sintiéndote.**_

Y si, así nos fuimos para las vacaciones de invierno (deprimentes si me preguntan) me las pase en la casa de Remus, ya que mis padres bueno, como saben, murieron. En fin volvimos a la estación de trenes y ahí la vimos, más hermosa que nunca, natural aunque ahora se maquillaba un poquitito.

Venga, vamos – me dijo Remus

Hola Lily – Le dijo mí amigo abrazándola, ella sonrió mientras le respondía al abrazo.

Hola Remus – Dijo - ¿Qué tal Navidad con tú querido problema? – ¡hey que copiona! Yo digo su problema peludo.

Muy bien, gracias a tú poción – Y le dedico una sonrisa tan linda, ojala fuera hacia mí...

Hola Evans – Le dije yo feliz, ella me miro y por unos momentos ninguno dijo nada, pero ella sacudió su cabeza, como si saliera de un sueño…

Hola Potter – Me dijo y me devolvió mí sonrisa, que hermosa que era, entonces el "indeseable numero uno" apareció en escena y le tapo los ojos

JO, JO, JO – Le dijo, por dios cómprate chistes viejos.

Charles – ¿Para que demonios la abrazas? Pero entonces veo a Jacky que viene corriendo y se les tira encima – AUUU – Dijo Lils, pobre, le cayó encima el indeseable.

Hola – Dijo Jacklyn y Lils abrió sus hermosos ojos.

Demoníaca – Dijo ella, yo si hubiera sido ella y Jacklyn hubiera sido Sirius, oh pos lo mataba y no lo digo metafóricamente. En ese momento apareció Alice corriendo con Brittany siguiéndola.

UN SEGUNDO - Gritaba la castaña.

NO, LLEGAREMOS TA – Pero entonces nos vio y se sorprendió - ¿Qué hacen aquí afuera? – Dijo la chica asombrada - ¡YA SALE EL TREN! – Grito señalando su reloj que decía que eran las 10 de la mañana.

En realidad no – Dijo mí buen amigo señalando el reloj de la estación que decía claramente "9 am"

¡MALDITO RELOJ! – Dijo entonces la rubia, Lily se rió con su hermosa y angelical sonrisa, mientras que Britt se acerco a Remus que la beso en la mejilla, entonces ella volvió a sonreír y vi como Frank se acercaba al grupo, me acerque a ella y le dije al oído:

¿Son dulces, no? – Solo un poco cara rota, ¿pero quede bien, o no?

¡Zanahoria! – Le dijo.

¡Manzana! – Le dijo ella.

Entonces, pensé y pensé que comprarte de Italia - ¿Se fue a Italia? ¡Que divertido! Pero más divertido seria ir con Lily. – Y me decidí porque encontré esto – De su mochila saco un gran y pesado libro.

¿Un libro? – Pregunto ella con un todo desilusionado, Uau, no se conoces a la gente… Remus me hizo gesto de que era hora que nos fuéramos aun así escuche lo último que dijo Frank:

Ábrelo – Solo es y subimos al tren. ¿habría notado ella que yo me había ido?

Esa noche note a Lils algo distante, así que decidí actuar, vi que Jacklyn estaba sentada a algunos puestos…

¡Sirius, Sirius! – Le grite a mí amigo este me miro. – ¡Pásame tú espejo! – Entonces el me lo pase y yo le di el mió a Jacklyn estirando la mano y ella estirando la suya, pronto vi su cara y ella la mira.

¿Qué pasa James? – Me pregunto.

Eso no importa, ¿Qué le pasa a Lils? – Pregunte yo.

Creo que se que es, espérame – Entonces vi como escribía algo y se lo arrojaba a Lily.

¿Y?

Espera a que me conteste – Dijo ella sin mirar el espejo. Entonces la nota llego. – Solo esta cansada, pero debemos activar el plan YA, después de comer espérame. Y así lo hice, una vez que todos se fueron, fuera del comedor yo, Jacky y Sirius hablábamos…

A la mañana siguiente me levante (sorprendente pero cierto) temprano. Baje las escaleras camine y camine pensando en ella y entonces la vi, una cabellera roja que se sentaba bajo un árbol, ¿ven? El destino nos quiere juntos…

¿Molesto? – Le pregunte cuando llegue junto a ella.

No – Me dijo, entonces la escuche estornudar, un a y otra vez, pobrecita se debía de estar muriendo de frió… Me saque mí túnica y se la puse lentamente, porque cuando me agache pude sentir su olor… Ese olor a pera y durazno, ese olor frutal que era demasiado delicioso… - No quiero que te resfríes por mí culpa – Que dulce, se preocupa por mí, ¿No es una dulce?

No importa, de todas maneras tú estas resfriada – Le digo y le provoco una risa.

No, tengo alergia, es común que estornude así – Mí dice ella - En serio será mejor que volvamos adentro, no quiero que por tener un gesto conmigo te resfríes – Yo le sonreí y me pare, le tendí una mano para que pudiera pararse, y con solo ese roce pude sentir que su piel era suave como la seda, blanca como la nieve y tibia, increíblemente tibia… Empezamos a hablar de que nos gustaba, le pregunte por esa canción que tenía de Yellow Card, una banda que a mí me gusta mucho y al parecer a ella también. Pronto llegamos a la Sala común y yo le sonreí, ella me respondió y cuando amago a irse yo la detuve.

Lily… el fin de semana que viene hay una salida a Hogsmade ¿Quieres venir conmigo? – Le pregunte armando de valor, rogando por dentro que no me dijera que no…

Emm… ¿no tendrías que salir con Michelle? – Claro, las cosas no me podían salir tan bien, me golpeé la cabeza sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Diablos, bueno, no hagas planes y sostiene esa respuesta hasta mañana, ¿Si? – Me asintió y la deje irse, dios tenía que planear algo y rápido. Subí las escaleras a mí habitación rápido, necesitaba a Sirius, ¡y ya! Casi que corrí a mí habitación, y cuando llegue vi a Sirius que estaba tirado sobre su cama leyendo una revista…

¡Canuto! – Grite desesperado, tan concentrado estaba que cuando exclame su nombre se cayó de la cama golpeándose la cabeza contra la mesa de luz.

Cornamenta… joder… ¿Qué urgencia tienes? – Me dice mientras se frota la cabeza, esta bien, fui un poquito brusco, pero solo un poquito.

Necesito terminar una relación que… Jamás empecé – Claro, yo nunca le había dicho a Michelle que estábamos de novios…

Lo que necesitas es alguien que sea tan tonto como para hacerte caso y tan inexperimentado con las mujeres que no sepa en donde se esta metiendo… - Entonces la respuesta entro a la habitación, comiendo ranas de chocolate…

Esa mañana fue la primera vez que hice contacto con Lils.

Bueno, el plan, el plan… Dios Sirius es un estupido, jamás debería haberlo escuchado, enviar a Petter a "terminar" con Michelle fue algo estupido, pero es que… Dios y seguro ahora se viene la tormenta… ¡Ah si! Bueno, estamos aquí cenando, em… tranquilos, por ahora… Bitácora del capitán: ¿Capitán? No, capitán no, porque seguro Michelle me asesina… Bitácora del pobre secuestrado: ¿Secuestrado? Pos no si ando en libertad… Bitácora del pobre hombre a punto de sufrir un **A.R.F** (Ataque de Rubia Feroz): Nos adentramos en terreno peligroso, el cuero cabelludo de Michelle puede acercarse en cualquier mome… ¡AQUÍ VIENE! Y trae arrastrando al pobre de Petter con el, pobrecito, parece muestro, ¡YA SE! Finge estar muy concentrado en lo que haces…

¿QUE SIGNIFICA QUE TERMINAMOS? – Me grito, Bitácora: Creo que estoy sordo…

Eso, que terminamos – Ok, no es lo más valiente mirar al playo, sobretodo porque soy Gryffindor y tendría que ser valiente, pero… ¡QUE DIABLOS! Ya la ven, parece un león…

¡Y LO DICES TAN TRANQUILO! – Bitácora: Ratifico lo que dije recién, no me había quedado sordo, pero ahora si.

¿Cómo quieres que lo diga? –Ahora si me sale el valor y me paro – Tú te piensas que estamos de novios cuando yo nunca dije eso, así que simplemente terminamos algo que nunca empezó – Antes de salir por la puerta le envié una miradita disimulada a Jacky, para que le hiciera saber a Lils que TODO, TODO era por ella…

Bitácora: Ya salimos del terreno incierto de Michelle, adentrándome en aguas Evian, dijo Evans…

Bitácora 2: Espero en el terreno incierto que es la Sala Común (incierto porque en cualquier momento me viola una de esas fans que hace media hora me miran con cara psicópata) a escuchar la voz de mí amada…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

_¡Deja de jugar!_

**Aguafiestas (¬¬)**

_¡NO SOY AGUAFIESTAS!_

**Bitácora: Había recuperado mí bello oído antes, pero ahora, de nuevo estoy sordo…**

_¡DIJE BASTA!_

**Hay dios, está bien.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Volviendo a la realidad: Escucho la vos de Lils afuera, salgo casi al instante que ella y Jacky entran, y la arrastro hacia fuera, puedo sentir que ella no hace ningún esfuerzo por escaparse, pero no hace ningún esfuerzo para seguirme tampoco… La arrastre hasta el marco de una ventana, ahí me senté, quería pensar bien que le iba a decir…

Bueno, Michelle no es más un problema – ¡Bien James! Muy original... (sarcasmo) Tampoco te mortifiques, veamos que dice…

Me alegro – ¿Me alegro? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? Bueno, simple: tirate por lo seguro.

Emm, ¿Entonces vienes conmigo? – Di que si, Di que si, Di que si, Di que si, Di que si, Di que siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…

Bueno… - No me digas que no Lils, por favor. – A pesar de que seguramente voy a morir lentamente luego de que Michelle se entere, seguramente Jacky me diga que estoy cavando mí propia tumba y planeando mí funeral, y de que Franky me de un discurso sobre porque no debería ir, claro que si – AJAJAJAJAJAJA, POR DIOS SI QUE LE GUSTA HABLAR DE MÁS AJAJJAAJAJAJJAJAJAJAAA – Espera un momento, ¿Dije todo lo anterior en vos alta? – Le asiento y ella se sonroja, ¿No es lo más dulce que hay?

No importa, te espero el día de la salida a las 4, ¿te parece? – Le dije, volvimos caminando, no me di cuenta que no había hablado durante todo el trayecto, y es que en realidad estaba imaginando todo lo que podíamos hacer en la cita… Iba a ser genial. Cuando volvimos simplemente cada uno se fue a su habitación, le conté a Sirius que había pasado.

Me acosté… Bitácora: Quiero soñar con Lis…

**Otra vez: Problema: Colegio. Espero en unas semanas se me regularice todo!**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews**

**A ahora voy a contestarlos! :) **

**Esto fue**

**Travesura Realizada **


	15. J Más que una cita

Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas

**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

_La historia de James y Lily contada por ellos mismos, Lily lo ama, pero piensa que ella no existe para el… El la adora en secreto, pero cree que ella lo odia. ¿Cómo llegaron a casarse? ¡Pasen y lean!_

_**Anuncio:**_ No puedo contestar reviews acá por cuestión de tiempo, así que si quieren me pueden buscar mí mail en mí profile, y cuando me conecte preguntarme lo que quieran (este comentario va dirigido a los anónimos)

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews!**

_**15. J. Más que una cita.**_

Cuando me levante al día siguiente, fue extraño, como si… despertara en un mundo perfecto, no lo se fue extraño, ¡Incluso me levante temprano! Ese día fue horrible, como si fuera un a barrera que me alejaba de ella, pero estaba más feliz, incluso le hicimos una broma a la morsa de Slurghon, hasta Lils se reía… Y cuando salimos afuera, ahí estaba el indeseable número uno, esperándola… Decidí seguir caminando, después de todo, no quería que ella se enojara conmigo por hacerle una escena de celos, no, la cita estaba muy cerca…

¡Hey Sirius espera! – Le grito a mí amigo Jacky, cuando se acerco se besaron.

Puaj – Dije yo tosiendo con fuerza.

Cuando lo hagas con el tomate no te voy a poder decir nada – Dijo y en ese momento se desencadeno en mí una serie de imágenes donde yo me besaba con Lils - ¡HEY CORNAMENTA! – Me grito Sirius.

Perdón, ¿Qué decías?

Yo decía – Me dijo Jacklyn – Que le esta diciendo a Charles que tiene una cita contigo…

Por alguna razón eso me hizo feliz, saber que ella prefería estar conmigo que con el…

Y por fin llego el sábado, ese día me quede en mí habitación, no quería ver a nadie, y es que solo podía pensar en ella, como se vestiría, como se peinaría, como olería, si olería como siempre, a durazno y pera… ¿Cómo sabría Lils? ¿Tendrá sabor a Pera, o a Durazno? Tenía muchas ganas de besarla y averiguarlo, pero al ser la primera vez seria mejor ir por lo seguro y no besarla, porque, si encima ella no quería el iba a quedar como un patán. Si, mejor SIN beso. Cuando llegaron las tres de la tarde, vi como mí buen amigo Sirius y Jacklyn se acercaban a mí (esta última había subido a nuestra habitación).

Pásala bien – Me dijo mí amigo guiñándome un ojo.

No hagas nada que ella no quiera – Me dijo Jacky, y me dieron millones de consejos más que no escuche…

Me bañe, rápido, quería estar listo a tiempo, me vestí lo más normal que pude, un Jean, unas zapatillas y un buzo azul oscuro, me perfume y baje, eran las… cuatro menos cinco, seguro debería esperar mínimo quince minutos, pero no, ella bajo puntual, estaba hermosa, con ese Jean ajustado, esa remera rosa fuerte y sus zapatillas haciendo juego, era una diosa…

Hola – Le dije

Hola – Me dijo aspirando con fuerza.

¿Vamos? – Propuse yo.

Claro –

Por suerte no hacia frió, caminamos hasta los carruajes con tal lentitud y tranquilidad que un caracol estaría celoso de nosotros… Cuando subimos fuimos solos, porque la mayoría ya estaba en el pueblo o los que se quedaban estaban muy lejos de allí… Cuando llegamos al pueblo simplemente nos paramos a la entrada…

¿A dónde quieres ir? – Le dije después de haber mirado la masa de gente que iba y venia.

Mmm ¿Podrías confiar en mí? – Es una dulce, claro que podría confiar en ella, aunque me llevara a un precipicio, es tan adorable…

Claro que si – Entrelace mis dedos con los de ella, y es que no podía evitarlo, no quería dejar de tocar su piel.

Vamos – Dijo comenzando a caminar arrastrándome a mí atrás.

Caminamos por un largo rato, yo solo me dejaba llevar por ella mientras (creo que ella nunca se dio cuenta) acariciaba su mano con lentitud, quería sentir su piel, era tan hermosa, pero cuando doblamos una esquina pare, el olor a frutas inundo mí nariz, era delicioso, y allí entramos, a ese local pequeño peor muy bien iluminado… Había teteras y platos por todos lados que hablaban, me gire a mí derecha cuando un plato le pregunto al hombre de que quería el pie.

De manzana – Le contesto el muchacho y al instante un hermoso (y al parecer muy gustoso) pie de manzana apareció en el plato. Nos sentamos en una mesa junto a una ventana y una señora se nos acerco. Era rubia de ojos celestes algo regordeta.

Hola Lily – Le dijo con vos tranquila, al parecer mí Lils viene aquí seguido…

Hola Gloria – Contesto ella con una sonrisa, vaya que tiene una sonrisa hermosa…

¿Qué van a querer? – Nos pregunto.

Tráenos te de pera y dos pies de durazno – Yo iba a abrir mí boca para pedir pero ella se me adelanto, ¿Por qué ordena por mí?

¿Ordenaste por mí? – Le pregunte divertido – Sabes, no tengo más cinco años. – Esto de dominar la risa debería considerarse un arte…

Es que creo que vas a querer probarlo, es delicioso – Entonces la mujer volvió con una tetera blanca con flores celestes que bailaban y se reían, unos platos con el mismo diseño, aunque no se veían por el pie, y… ese olor era… ¡El olor a Lily! Aspira, aspira, por dios es delicioso… Mejor sirvo el te, ¡Hay que dulce me sonríe!... Veamos, crea una conversación, crea una conversación…

¿Y como descubriste este lugar? – ¡Genial! Muy buena pregunta…

Una excursión a Hogsmade, iba caminando sin rumbo fijo, y de pronto escuche esa canción de Yellow Card "rough landing holly" – ¡Ah si que nuestra canción tiene algo que ver! Ya me gusta la historia, mejor le asiento así sabe que puede seguir…– Así que fui al lugar de donde salía esa música, entre a este hermoso lugar, pedí te de pera y pie de durazno y bueno, me enamore de este lugar, vengo siempre desde entonces – Que buena historia. Después de eso hablamos de millones de cosas, es increíble lo interesante que es Lily, es la primera chica que conozco así.

¿Más te? – Nos pregunto la tetera, ella le sonrió.

No, gracias – Dijo – Queremos la cuenta – La tetera desapareció junto con los platos, y apareció un papel.

Son treinta galones y dos Knuts – Dijo el papelito, ¡mírenla! Quiere pagar, es la primera vez que salgo con una chica que quiere pagar, pero es incorrecto.

No te atrevas – Le dije sacando yo el dinero y poniéndolo sobre la cuenta parlanchina.

Puedo pagar – Me dijo indignada, rápido di algo para que ella no se ofenda

Eso lo se – Bien, pero di algo caballeroso… – Pero yo te invite – ¡Muy bien!, de pronto estoy de mejor humor, salgamos de aquí… Mm, que lindo se siente el contacto de su piel ¿Ya lo dije no?

¿A dónde vamos ahora? – Que lindo que esta el cielo, tal vez si... ¡Claro! Pero, ¿Cómo se lo digo para que acepte sin preguntar a donde vamos? ¡Ja! Lo tengo…

¿Podrías confiar en mí? – Le dije, pobre ahora se sonrojo todita, todita.

Por supuesto – Dijo muy bajito, pobre, seguro esta avergonzada, pero no pasa nada… Comencé a arrastrarla atrás mió, caminamos y caminamos hasta que llegamos a una montaña al final del pueblo, de allí se veía Hogwarts, muy pequeño claro, y se veía el atardecer, que tenía colores amarillos, rojos, violetas, un espectáculo. Y había una pequeña laguna donde había hermosos cisnes, ella se separo de mí unos metros para apreciar mejor el panorama. – Uau – Me dijo…

Me gusta venir aquí cuando necesito paz – Hay es tan hermosa, como quisiera saber si sus labios tienen el mismo sabor que su perfume… Que el te o el pie… ¡oh mira tiene una pestaña! Mejor se la saco… ¿Pero porque cierra los ojos? Seguro se esta aburriendo y por eso se duerme, no, no, no, no, no, no… ¿O si? Mejor le pregunto… Pero sacudiéndola un poquito para que se despabile, si así si. – ¿Tienes sueño? – Fácil, conciso, directo.

¿Qué? ¡No! Em… ¿James? – ¿Se esta sonrojando?

¿Si?

¿No me vas a besar? – Y yo que pensaba que yo estaba siendo directo… Mejor dile que si, o no… em… la verdad, siempre funciona.

No pensé que quisieras que lo haga – ¿Por qué me mira así? ¿Qué es ese calor en mis mejillas? ¿me sonroje? ¡¿Me sonroje?! ¡Demonios! Debe pensar que soy un idiota…

Ya vez que si – Me dijo, sonreí lentamente, dios, iba a probar sus labios… Mejor la rodeo con mis brazos, su cintura es tan pequeña… Cada vez que me acercaba más a ella sentía cada vez más su olor, vi como ella cerraba sus ojos así que por inercia cerré los míos… En el momento que toque con mis labios sus carnosa boca, sentí el mismo rose que en el lago, era como besar la nieve, aunque con más calor, era maravilloso, me di cuenta que tenía sabor a ambas frutas, seguro por lo que habíamos comido recién, pero no me importaba, ella era deliciosa, hermosa, inteligente, era la mujer de mí vida… El aire comenzó a faltarnos, pero yo no quería separarme, simplemente no quería… Pero por desgracia tuvimos que separarnos… Apoye mí frente sobre la de ella y iré sus esmeraldas… No podía dejar las cosas así, y si… si yo…

Lily… - Tenía que hacerlo, su nombre, era tan hermoso…

¿Si James? – Mí nombre nunca me sonó mejor hasta que ella lo dijo, fue como… tan… dios me esta volviendo loco.

¿Queres ser mí novia? –

**De nuevo: Colegio! Encima estoy en la ONU, PEOR jajajaj me vuelven loca, pero bueno, esta semana estuve escribiendo y perfeccionando el nuevo capituló de los Herederos Mágicos, veo si en lo largo de la semana ya lo termino!**

**Besos y muchas gracias!**

**Travesura Realizada **


	16. J Mia, solo mia

Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas

**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

_La historia de James y Lily contada por ellos mismos, Lily lo ama, pero piensa que ella no existe para el… El la adora en secreto, pero cree que ella lo odia. ¿Cómo llegaron a casarse? ¡Pasen y lean!_

_**Anuncio:**_ No puedo contestar reviews acá por cuestión de tiempo, así que si quieren me pueden buscar mí mail en mí profile, y cuando me conecte preguntarme lo que quieran (este comentario va dirigido a los anónimos)

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews!**

_**16. J. Mía, solo mía.**_

¿Quieres ser mí novia? – Si me dice que no me tiro a la laguna, no más eficiente, bajo los carruajes, ¿Y si simplemente no juego un partido de Quidicht? A si más fácil, me mata Sirius…

Si… - Claro que iba a decir que n… ¡DIJO QUE SI! QUE EMOCIÓN, por dios es hermosa, y ese "si…" fue como un gemido, era tan… excitante, hay dios cuando llegue mejor me doy una ducha muy pero muy fría… Esta temblando, seguro tiene frió, mejor me saco mí buzo y se lo doy…

¿Mejor? – Me asiente, todo es perfecto cuando viene de ella…

Me vas a tener que regalar este buzo – ¿Ya mencione que es una dulce? ¡Claro que se lo voy a regalar! Es de ella…

Es tuyo, lo que tú quieras es tuyo – No quiero separarme de ti Lily, tú piel… es perfecta, tú cintura parece tan débil, siento que siempre debo protegerte…

A ti, es lo único que quiero – No me puede decir eso, me va a volver loco… Nos fundimos en otro beso, mucho mejor que el anterior, porque en este ya no teníamos nervios…- James – Si continua diciendo mí nombre así me va a matar… No quiero que este día termine, por favor, que nunca termine…

¿Si? –

Quiero que esto sea un secreto, por ahora, hasta que les cuente a los chicos – Pobre, claro, con chicos se refiere al indeseable, seguro se debe sentir mal por el, y es que ella es tan dulce…

Claro – ¿Qué otra cosa le podía decir? Me tiene totalmente hechizado, estoy seguro que todo lo que me pida se lo daré, aunque tenga que morir por eso.

Pasamos un buen rato allí, y cuando volvimos a los carruajes, estábamos solos, así que ella dejo que nos acariciáramos, me volvía loco, sus manos suaves y tibias me tocaban y yo… yo no podía dejar de imaginarnos juntos, en millones de diferentes situaciones (algunas no muy aptas para menores) dios cuando vuelva voy a necesitar esa ducha fría… Cuando llegamos al castillo nos despedimos, ella se fue a ver a Jacklyn, mientras que yo había divisado a Sirius en el campo de Quidicht así que fui para allá…

¿Qué tal fue cornamenta? – Dios que pregunta.

Fue espectacular, genial, la amo – Creo que si lo decía un poco más rápido me atragantaba con las palabras…

Me alegro de verte así de feliz.

Yo también, ¿Qué tal con Jacklyn? – Le pregunte yo.

Genial, es increíble, jugamos al Quidicht – Dijo el, tenía una cara extraña, seguro que esta enamorado y no lo quiere admitir…

Me voy a tomar una ducha.

Y así lo hice, tome la ducha más fría de toda mí vida, si solo con un beso y un roce Lily me provocaba esto, no quiero ni imaginar que me va a provocar si alguna vez adelantamos más la relación… Dios, necesito otra ducha…

Cuando baje a cenar la vi, estaba preciosa, hablando con sus amigos, entonces entraron Frank y… indeseablenumerouno…. Lo siguiente es historia, mejor ni gasto palabras en contárselo…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

_¡James!_

**¿Qué? Es cierto (¬¬)**

_Continua (¬¬)_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Bueno, cuando esa noche volví a la Sala Común, me encontré con Jacky afuera del retrato.

¿Qué pasa? – Pregunte yo extraño.

Te necesita, esta devastada – Me dijo.

Está bien voy – Pero antes de meterme alcance a escuchar.

¿Damos una vuelta Jacky? – Entre, y ahí estaba ella, miraba el fuego como si fuera la maravilla más grande que hubiera visto, sentí esa necesidad de protegerla, de estar con ella… Primero solo me senté a su lado, pero ella ni volteo, pobre, entonces puse mis brazos alrededor de su frágil cintura…

James – Dijo en un susurro, empiezan a gustarme estos susurros…

Lils… ¿Estás bien? – No podía verse más débil y eso… eso me hacia mal a mí…

Si, es solo que… No se, yo lo quiero como a un hermano, me duele que no este feliz por mí – Se acurruco en mí pecho, aspire con los ojos cerrados su deliciosa fragancia…

No te preocupes, ya se le pasara – Su pelo, ¿Será tan sedoso como su piel?… SI, lo es, es igual de frágil, de dócil, de suave… Sentí comos su respiración se volvía cada vez más pausada, hasta que en un momento me di cuenta que se había dormido, no quería despertarla, se veía tan tranquila durmiendo en mí pecho, pero si McGonagall nos cachaba y nos retaba, Lily se iba a enojar conmigo… – Lils – Le dije lo más suave que pude, ella abrió sus dos hermosas esmeraldas y me miro. – Mejor ve a tú habitación, mañana hablamos – Le dije besándola suavemente, y es que no pensé que quisiera ahora brutalidades… Pero entonces ella negó con la cabeza y me beso con más pasión… Otra vez sentí ese roce, ese hermoso y delicado roce… Me parece que necesito otra ducha fría…

Bueno, a la mañana siguiente me levante feliz, extasiado, y no hay mucho más que decir, que Lily se arreglo con Charles (ya no me permite decirle indeseable numero uno) ¬¬ Ni modo, yo vuelvo a empezar con las bitácoras….

**Corto pero preciso, cada vez más cerca del final (buuu, dolor de corazón) por este dolor que me provoca que pronto se termina el fic (llorando) me tienen que dejar un review, ¡POR FAOVRR! Ajjajaja.**

**Esto fue…**

**Travesura Realizada **


	17. J Cuestión de tiempo

Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas

**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

_La historia de James y Lily contada por ellos mismos, Lily lo ama, pero piensa que ella no existe para el… El la adora en secreto, pero cree que ella lo odia. ¿Cómo llegaron a casarse? ¡Pasen y lean!_

_**Anuncio:**_ No puedo contestar reviews acá por cuestión de tiempo, así que si quieren me pueden buscar mí mail en mí profile, y cuando me conecte preguntarme lo que quieran (este comentario va dirigido a los anónimos)

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews!**

_**17. J. Cuestión de Tiempo.**_

Espere a que saliera del Gran Salón…

No me gusta que estés con el – Infantil, lo se, pero es la realidad, lo odio a el in… Charles… Dios, hasta su nombre es feo como culo de mono.

Acostúmbrate, el es mí amigo – Me dice así como así, ¿Qué si Michelle fuera mí amiga? No, no puedes hacerla enojar…

Que buen amigo que te tiene unas ganas increíbles – ¿Por qué me mira así? No es más que la verdad…

Estás celoso – Es como el psicólogo, le pagas para que te diga algo que ya sabes… Aunque yo no le pago a Lils… Debo dejar de hacer estas analogías que me confunden…

¡Vaya noticia! – Dios, me esta poniendo nervioso… Y yo me considero una persona tranquila…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Si claro…_

**Lily, cállate**

_Ok._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Encima lo admites – Me dijo divertida, encima me besa, odio que tenga este efecto en mí... - James, tú eres mí novio y el mí amigo y así son las cosas – Bueno, acéptalo, acéptalo, acéptalo… Que difícil va a ser…

Y de esto han pasado cinco meses y debo admitir, los cinco meses más increíbles de toda mí vida… Le doy todo lo que quiere y lo que no también. Le regale rosas, chocolates, de todo, cualquier cosa con tal de que me sonría… Y mañana volvemos a nuestras casas, pero a decir verdad ya no me importa tanto, lo único que me quería llevar de Hogwarts ya lo tengo, y es hermosa… Hoy hay salida a Hogsmade, y le dije a Lils que me esperara en la Sala común, le tengo una sorpresita, ijijijijijiijjiii… Baje temprano, espere por ella unos segunditos, pero en seguida ella bajo.

Hola mí amor – MÍ AMOR Y DE NADIE MÁS, ¿posesivo? Naa, solo un poco…

Hola.

¿Vamos?

Vamos –

Caminamos como siempre tomados de la mano, riendo, hablando… hace calor, pero yo no siento ni calor ni frió cuando estoy con Lils, todo es perfecto cuando estamos juntos…

Le hicimos honor al lugar donde fuimos en nuestra primera cita y comimos pie y tomamos te y todo era perfecto… Pero nada es imperfecto cuando estoy con Lils, y no me malinterpreten, nos peleamos, pero nuestras peleas siempre terminan igual: con reconciliación. Entonces fuimos al lugar de nuestro primer beso para darnos nuestros regalos, ella me pasó una cajita y la abrí casi apresurado… Dentro había el mejor regalo, mis dos pasiones juntas: Quidicht y Lily… Era una Snitch con nuestras iniciales grabadas, era… fue… perfecto… Solo esa palabra describía cuanto ame ese momento…

Me encanta – Le dije besándola, era hora de mí sorpresa, le pase una cajita verde y el sobre, primero abrió la cajita. Adentro un collar con un dije en forma de corazón que decía "Lily y James"

Es hermoso – Me la pasó para que se la pusiera y eso hice, a continuación abrió el sobre - Son… Son… - Dijo sorprendida, por dios que linda que es…

Sip, dos entradas para ir a ver Yellow Card y Sirius tiene dos para ir con Jacky así que – Le dije contento, ella me beso.

Pasamos el resto del día haciendo tonteces, riendo, de todo… Cuando bajamos de los carruajes vi a Lunático que se besuqueaba con Brittany, bien por el… Seguimos caminando y entramos a la Sala Común, nos acurrucamos y entonces entraron Canuto y su chica…

¡Estamos de novios! – Anuncio feliz Jacky

¡Hey no se vale! – Se quejo Canuto – Dijimos que lo decíamos juntos. – Ella se rió, y entonces Sirius me hizo una especie de seña, deje que Lils hablara con Jacky.

Felicidades amigo – Le dije.

La amo, es perfecta, ahora entiendo lo que sientes por la cabeza de tomate – Yo sonreí entonces entraron lunático y Britt.

Somos novios – Dijo mí amigo y Britt sonreía.

Felicitaciones – Dijimos todos…

Y pensar que ya pasaron tres semanas, es increíble… El tiempo vuela ¿saben? Hoy vamos a ver Yellow Card, con Sirius salimos de nuestra casa para ir a la de Jacky donde esta también Lils… Tocamos el timbre y Lily nos abre… Me bese con Lily y nos hizo pasar.

¿Y Jacky? – Pregunto Canuto, pero la respuesta llego antes de lo esperado…

¡LILSSS! – Dios, ¿le pasaría algo? Seguimos a Lily hasta el cuarto de lavado, cuando llegamos vimos como todo estaba cubierto de espuma, y una Jacklyn trataba de hacer equilibrio para no caerse, Lily trato de bajar, pero se resbalo y cayo - ¡NO SE QUE PASÓ! – Gritaba Jacklyn mientras trataba de agarrarse de una madera, pero se cayó con fuerza

¿CUANTO JABON PUSISTE? – Lils trataba de llegar a ella pero seguía cayéndose…

NO SE, LA CAJA CREO.

¿TODA LA CAJA? ¡JACKLYN ESO ES DEMASIADO!

¡YO QUE SABIA, JAMÁS HABÍA USADO UNA DE ESTAS COSAS! – Con Sirius apenas nos aguantábamos de la risa, Lily se giro a nosotros

¡DEJEN DE REÍRSE Y AYUDENNOS! – Nos demando en ese momento, con Sirius tratamos de bajar pero solo logramos caernos.

¡NO SE RIAN! – Grito histérico Canuto, y yo seguía riéndome…

Por suerte y gracias a Lily que termino apagando la maquina pudimos parar la maldita lavadora… Fuimos al concierto, todo fue genial, no podía amar más a Lily en esos momentos…

**Ante último capitulo, dios, lloro, ya se termina (lágrimas caen de mí rostro) :( espero sus reviews para alegrar esta pobre alma en desgracia :( (jaja, re la sirenita) y por ahora, esto fue:**

**Travesura Realizada **


	18. J Al fin, un final

18

**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

_**Por**_ dios que estoy triste, este es el ultimo capitulo que voy a publicar de esta historia y lamento decirles pero no pienso hacer continuación, lo lamento muchísimo por aquellos que me lo preguntaron…

_**Anuncio:**_ El segundo tema que quiero discutir antes de terminar este fic, es que hace unas semanas recibí un review, en donde me apuntaban que les había gustado mi fic hasta el capitulo cuatro en donde Lily cambia por James, que eso lo veían muy mal porque una chica no debería cambiar por un chico y así seguía, como le apunte a esta chica lo quiero dejar en claro aquí, yo JAMÁS pretendí que mi fic dijera eso de mi, yo no apoyo que una persona cambie por otra, sinceramente y además lo que yo quiero mostrar con este fic, es que muchas veces pensamos que cierta o cual persona no nos va a querer porque nosotros somos así y asa, ósea lo que yo quise decir es que nadie se tiene que tirar abajo sin saber antes que es lo que la otra persona piensa, porque, como muestro en este fic, la otra persona puede estar totalmente atraídos a nosotros como nosotros somos. Así que si di una imagen errónea o mande un mensaje negativo pido disculpas a todos mis lectores y espero que me disculpen, porque, y reitero, eso no es lo que yo quería decir.

Bueno, creo que es hora de dejarles con el final de este fic, y aquí va:

_**18. J. Al fin, un final.**_

Todo lo que pasó después fue como una repetición, solo algunas cosas se destacaron, lo demás eran días comunes de mí vida con Lils…

Ese verano conocí a los padres de Lily… eso si fue… dios… Bueno, evalúenlo por ustedes mismos… La mamá de Lily me saludo con un abrazo, me hizo sentir tan cómodo… Pero su padre…

Un gusto – Le dije, el me miro con una cara, no saben el terror que me recorrió el cuerpo…

¿Eres tú James Potter? – Cuando me dijo eso, por un segundo hasta creí que mí corazón se paraba, fue horrible…

Si, si señor – Dije tan rápido que casi me atraganto con las palabras

¿El James Potter novio de mí hija bebe? – No entres en pánico, no entres en pánico…

Si señor – Su cara, dios me va a matar

Un gusto – ¿Eh? ¿Me sonríe? ¿Lily que pasa?

A papá le gusta hacer chistes – Dijo Lily con molestia a su padre, el rió y yo solo me relaje…

Bueno, los siguientes meses fueron tan perfectos, que yo solo podía imaginar una manera de que mejoraran: casándonos. Sirius y Jacky por supuesto me ayudaron a elegir el anillo, esta ultima siempre decía cosas como "ojala me elija como la madrina" y "si tienen una hija tienen que ponerle mí nombre, después de todo, todo esto fue gracias a mí" decía orgullosa jajaja… Así que el día de la graduación la aparte de todos y la lleve junto al lago…

Lily – Le dije – No hay nadie más con quien quisiera compartir el resto de mí vida que contigo – No sabia que me iba a poner tan nervioso… Ella me sonrió.

Yo tampoco James – Me dijo, era ahora o nunca. Me hinque en una pierna, y vi como Britt, Remus, Jacky, Sirius, Frank y Alice miraban escondidos, dios que obvios.

Se que somos jóvenes – Le dije – Pero en estos tiempos… ¿Te casarías conmigo? – Saque el anillo y se lo mostré, ella se quedo shockeada por unos momentos, hasta llegue a pensar que iba a decir que no.

Claro que si – Me dijo tirándose sobre mí y besándome, la amo.

Y después de un año nos casamos. Y dos años más tarde de eso terminamos nuestra carrera como Aurors, y lamentablemente, los padres de Lily murieron, en un accidente automovilístico… La pobre lloro por tres días enteros y como yo ya sabia por lo que estaba pasando, lo único que pude hacer fue estar ahí para ella… En el funeral de sus padres… Es estupido de Snape apareció, yo sabia que se llevaban bien, pero por dios, le había dicho sangre sucia a Lily…

Lily – Le dijo, maldito idiota…

Severus – Le dijo ella cortante ¡Bien ahí Lily! No te rindas…

Lo… lo siento tanto – ¡No caigas Lils no caigas!

Lo se Sev, gracias por venir – Dios, que rápido callo, me esta apretando la mano, bien debo calmarme…

Yo… yo lo siento Lily por todo – Ah si claro, que tarde que lo dices….

Llegas algo tarde, pero de todas maneras gracias – Al fin se fue… dios lo odio…

Lo odio – Dije casi escupiendo las palabras…

Si, pero el fue un amigo mío en tiempos pasados y yo no lo odio – Ok, lo entendí, estoy siendo infantil, mejor la abrazo…

Después de eso empezamos a trabajar juntos, y aunque yo no quería que Lily fuera a las misiones ella pataleo y se quejo hasta que la deje ir… Debo decir que sigue teniendo ese efecto en mí… Luchamos tres veces contra Voldemort y salimos victoriosos, simplemente me siento más que bien… Una mañana Lils se levanto y no paraba de vomitar, estaba tan asustado ¿Y si le pasaba algo? Yo me moría…

Debes ir a San Mungo – Le dije por cuarta vez.

Esta bien – Cedió al fin, fuimos a San Mungo, la atendieron y…

Esta embarazada – Dijo la sanadora, ¿No estaba mal? ¡no era mejor! Íbamos a ser papas, estábamos embarazados, la pobre de Lily abrió los ojos tan grandes que creí que se le salían, yo solo sonreí.

¡Voy a ser papá! – Exclame totalmente feliz tocándole la barriga y riéndome al mismo tiempo que le hablaba a la pansita de Lils… – Hola, si hola, ¡Soy tú papá! Te prometo que vamos a ser muy felices juntos…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Y debo decir que aquí estamos, un año y cinco meses después, con Harry James Potter, que debo decir es muy parecido a mí, pero saco lo mejor de Lily, lo primero que me conquisto de ella, sus ojos, sus esmeraldas… Y es travieso como yo, así que seguro va a ser un gran merodeador. _

Y solo eso, ¿No? – Dijo Lily feliz tirándose a los brazos de James.

Le falto decir que Sirius Black era perfecto y el sueño de muchas chicas y…

¿Cuándo llegaste? – Le pregunto James a Sirius sorprendido.

Llegamos cuando empezabas tú relato, y bueno, no queríamos molestar – Dijo Jacky, también saliendo de un rincón de la sala…

Vamos, apúrense a terminar, vienen Lunático, Britt, Alice y Frank a jugar Quidicht y ya pedí estar con mí ahijado en el equipo – Dijo Sirius alzando a Harry en brazos.

Hey que es mí hijo – Dijo James parándose y quitándole a Harry de los brazos que reía.

Si, pero el quiere estar conmigo – Dijo Sirius.

¡Claro que no! Quiere estar conmigo – Dijo James.

¡No! Con ninguno de los dos, el quiere estar conmigo – Dijo Jacklyn sacándoselo de sus brazos.

Dios, mejor te dejamos Harry antes de que estos te maten y no puedas ver este video, recuerda que tú padre y yo te amamos…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Las imágenes dejaron de salir, Harry sonrió para sus adentros, mientras se abrazaba a Ginny.

Bueno, supongo que ya se que pasó entre ellos.

¿Esos eran nuestros abuelos papi? – Dijo Lily, acercándose a ellos dos.

Si hija.

Uau, ¡Juguemos nosotros al Quidicht! – Dijo James sonriente arrastrando a su madre al patio, Ginny miro a Harry feliz, tenían tanto amor por el otro, como James y Lily.

Vamos Albus – Dijo Harry a su otro hijo, y todos salieron a jugar Quidicht…

_**Fin.**_

_**Como ya dije en el primer capitulo, este fic fue creado para Agustina Méndez Vega, amiga te amo. Y por supuesto se los dedico a todos ustedes que lo leyeron, y me dejaron sus sinceras opiniones, buenas o malas. **_

Y ahora que se termino no puedo decirles nada mas que se pasen por mis otras historias y agradecerles, porque este fic llego a sus _**200 reviews**_, si, 200 increíble así que MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!

Y esto fue:

**Travesura Realizada**


End file.
